Closer to Fine
by dralg
Summary: Chapter 10, More romance and drama for our couple, Danger ahead!, Adult warning for femslash
1. Chapter 1

**Closer to Fine**

**Author's Note: **This story is set shortly after "I Kissed a Girl". Just my imagination of how these two could get together. Rating will change in later chapters. Chapter 2 will be up soon!

I wish I did but I do not own these characters. No infringement intended.

Song and title credit goes to the Indigo Girls. If you have never heard this song do yourself a favor and download from iTunes and listen today.

**Chapter 1**

Jane was distracted. To say she was restless and agitated was an understatement. She was finding it difficult to focus on any task for more than a few minutes. It was interfering with her work, her sleep, her work out routine, and her eating. In the past, she was usually able to shake herself out of it within a few days. Not this time. She used to be able to re-group and focus on the things that became almost second nature. Following a lead or making a connection that helped to wrap up even the most difficult case became automatic like tying your shoe or driving to work each morning. Now even those things she found comforting, in part due to her confidence and instincts became more difficult.

She knew that others around her could tell that something was wrong. Since she couldn't fix it for herself she couldn't begin to hide it for anyone else. Frost and Korsak started steering clear of her at work and she just let them. Her mom tried one attempt over Sunday dinner to talk to her and it ended in a big argument with Jane leaving even more frustrated and angry than before. Her mom had assumed, incorrectly of course, that it had something to do with Lt. Grant and his abrupt move away from Boston and her daughter.

This all started following her stint undercover just a few weeks ago. It wasn't clear to Jane why she couldn't shake things this time. Maybe it was being in the club pretending to be a lesbian. The kiss on her neck…the touches from women. Maybe it was looking at her profile, and all the responses she received, on the gay dating website one last time before deleting her identity from ever existing. She had been down this road multiple times before in her life and she had always managed to compartmentalize any thoughts or feelings and instead stay focused on what mattered. Catching killers and spending time with her family and friends.

It wasn't like there wasn't work to be done. Two new murders had happened and been solved since they had determined the plot behind the Gaynor-Randle murder. She had spent some late nights working on the last case but realized that many of those hours had been spent alone after everyone else had called it a night. Frost had offered to help and Jane now realized that she had been so gruff in her response to him that he probably wouldn't offer in the future. Somehow, being at work alone was better than her apartment alone. But Jo Friday needed some attention and Jane realized she wasn't being fair to her new dog and loyal companion.

"Home it is this evening, Jo Jo." Jane continued her one sided dialogue with the sweet pup while she went about looking for something to eat after making the dog's dinner.

"Now if I can just find something to distract me from my thoughts. Something that will really work this time. Oh, who am I kidding Jo? The Sox's, a favorite movie, a good murder mystery, a six pack…nothing has worked all week so why would I think it would work now?"

Jo Friday turned to look at Jane but then went right back to her dinner. Next, it would be a nap in the middle of the couch. If only Jane could be like the dog. But then she couldn't drink wine, she thought to herself as she poured her second glass of Chateau Ste. Michelle Riesling of the evening. One of Maura's favorites and the main reason it was chilling in her fridge.

"Ugh! Stop, stop, stop!" Jane startled Jo with her self-admonishment and then the dog added her own response with a few short barks.

"Thanks for the help, Jo Jo."

Jane almost dropped the glass of wine when she was startled from her thoughts by the ringing of her doorbell. Jo too, stopped mid-bark and turned and looked from Jane to the door as if wondering if company had been expected.

Jane was indeed not expecting anyone and did not feel like company. Certain it was her mother, coming by unannounced to apologize for the outcome of dinner last week and at the same time insist that Jane go out with some new bright idea of hers, she opened the door without looking to see who was on the other side.

Yikes, Jane thought to herself. Not Angela Rizzoli but Dr. Maura Isles. Maura. She was standing there in all her fashion glory and not a hair out of place despite the high August temperatures and even higher humidity level.

"Hi, Jane."

Maura moved so quickly into the apartment passed Jane that all that registered was a light scent of her perfume…something exotic and floral…and distinctly Maura.

"Would you like to come in?" Jane responded abruptly as she turned to see Maura rubbing Jo's belly on the couch.

"Yes, and I would also like a glass of what you are having. Or have you drunk the entire bottle already?"

"No, there's more. Why are you here?" The look in Maura's eyes told Jane that her words had come out wrong. Too abrupt. Too clipped. The anger and frustration were so close to the surface that Jane was having a hard time having a civil conversation with anyone lately.

"I'm here because something is going on with you and I'm not leaving until you tell me." Maura could be just as abrupt and to the point.

"Did you draw the short straw at the precinct? Did the guys send you or was it my mother?"

Jane handed Maura her wine but could not meet her gaze. She noticed that Jo had left the room making space on the couch next to Maura. Instead, Jane moved back into the kitchen and started fumbling with the dishes in the sink.

The scent was back and this time it not only circled Jane's nose but she also managed to taste it slightly on her lips. Maura had moved to the kitchen and was standing behind Jane.

"No one sent me to talk to you. Not your mom, not your brother, not Frost or Korsak. Although they are all worried about you too."

Jane still didn't turn to face Maura partly because she needed time to plan her strategy and partly because Maura Isles' face, and the rest of her, was part of the problem.

Maura reached out and touched Jane on the arm to turn her away from the sink. The flinch was unmistakable but what she missed was the chill her touch sent coursing through Jane. Jane moved to the couch but not before grabbing the bottle of wine to take with her.

"Nothing is wrong. It has just been a couple of long days at work. Everyone needs to stop worrying so much about me and get on with their own lives. Let's see if Matsuzaka managed to pull out a win tonight."

Maura had moved to turn the TV off as soon as Jane let go of the remote. The tension in the room was palpable.

"No, Jane. I want to talk to you. No TV, no talk of work, no distractions. Something has been bothering you. You are distant…aloof. And irritated, maybe even anxious or restless. I can't quite put my finger on it."

"Oh, dusting off your Psychology 101 textbooks, I see."

Again, too abrupt, too harsh, Jane thought as she closed her eyes to hide the expression looking back at her from her friend. A look of hurt and maybe even sadness peered out from the corner of her eyes and the line of her soft lips.

"Jane, we have been good friends for a long time now. You don't have to push me away. Maybe you will feel better if you talk about what has you so agitated or upset."

"I just need to get some rest, Dr. Isles. I haven't been sleeping well lately."

"Since when exactly, Detective Rizzoli?"

The use of her professional title served to demonstrate how awkward and silly Jane's words had been moments before. She is still trying to push me away, thought Maura. She was determined to break Jane down if it took all night and another bottle of wine.

"Since that whole undercover business a few weeks ago."

Jane couldn't believe she just said that…aloud. It was either the wine or lack of sleep or both. Maybe she was just too exhausted to keep playing this game with herself anymore. It had been easier in the past. She would pretend like those thoughts and feelings didn't matter. They could be replaced by work and more work. Previously, Jane could always be distracted back to the reality she had created for herself. Not this time.

She realized that Maura hadn't said anything. She was sipping her wine and looking at Jane but hadn't responded to her comment about the case. It was almost like she knew if she asked more questions Jane would change the subject or take back what she just admitted. Maura was going to get what she wanted by her patience and repose. She exuded calm and understanding and she could also tell it was wearing Jane down.

Fight. Flee. Jane debated which avenue to take. She could start an argument with Maura much like she did when faced with her rich ex-boyfriend. Or she could move out of her gaze and insist that she needed to take Jo out for a walk. Where was that dog? It was as if Jo knew the two of them needed some time alone.

Defeated, Jane poured them both the final drops of wine from the bottle and sunk back on the couch with an audible sigh. Maura moved to slide her shoeless feet under her on the couch as if she was settling in for a long story.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thanks for all the reviews! It is such a nice feeling and will no doubt help me make more of an effort to post my own reviews for all of the talented authors taking time to entertain us with their stories. This is going to be a slow build but I promise the ride will be worth the wait. Title and lyric credit goes to the Indigo Girls.

**Closer to Fine**

Chapter 2

_I'm trying to tell you something about my life._

_Maybe give me insight between black and white._

Now it was Maura's turn to be anxious. The silence in the room was deafening. She could hear the ticking of the clock and at times even Jo's dream induced noises from the bedroom. Maura fought to keep her composure. She didn't want Jane to see her anxiety or nervousness. Jane sat for a long time with her feet on the coffee table and her eyes closed. Her wine glass was in her left hand but she made no move to drink the elixir and for a minute, Maura thought she had fallen asleep. She finished her glass and contemplated moving to the kitchen to get a second bottle but instead set her glass down softly on the table and shifted slowly on the couch. She had a pretty good idea what was bothering Jane but it was imperative to let her decide how much to share at once.

"I'm not sure where to begin."

It was Maura's turn to also be startled as the sound of Jane's voice broke her out of her reverie. Jane hadn't moved or opened her eyes but now that she had spoken, she finished the rest of her wine in one swallow. Her glass joined her friend's on the table in front of them.

Maura's hesitation and silence seemed exactly what Jane needed in that moment. On one level, Maura was worried that her comments of encouragement or questions would only serve to frighten her friend. She would likely fall back into her old patterns of coping and close down again. On the other hand, Jane's disclosure had implications for her as well as she held guard on some of her own secrets that likely would also be shared before the night was over.

"I can't stop thinking about that night undercover. It isn't really one thing or another…just everything. I've questioned myself about my feelings for women many times before. Friend's have questioned me. Even my mom 'talked' to me a few years ago." Jane spoke with a sarcastic tone and even added the air quotes to emphasize the futility of talking with her mother.

"I take it that didn't go well?" Maura interjected hoping to lighten the moment and help stifle her anxiety.

Finally, a brief look transpired between the two women but then Jane retreated again and it was obvious that looking into the soft, warm eyes of her best friend was not going to help her get through this.

"No, arguing with Angela Rizzoli never ends well. She told me she wanted me to be happy but she didn't really mean it. She wanted me to fit her version of happiness. The house, the picket fence, the husband, the 2.5 children."

The silence was back and Jane was at a crossroads. It was taking all of her energy to keep going when all she wanted to do was go for a run in the dark night. She didn't want to put into words, much less to the person beside her, what she had known about herself for years. What she had managed to dismiss with thoughts of meeting the right guy or staying focused on her career.

"You want some more wine?"

And at that, the battle had been lost. Jane was up and moving, the nervous energy in full swing. She was in the kitchen searching the back of the fridge for another bottle. Wine…beer..anything at this point to help settle her nerves. For the third time that night, her sense of smell told her that Maura had moved to follow her.

"I was in a pretty serious relationship with a woman when I was in college."

Maura felt a wave of relief come over her as the words escaped her lips. This time, there was absolutely no way to hide her anxiety. She needed to do this to help Jane keep going with her own disclosure even though her words were opening a Pandora's Box that scared the usually unflappable Dr. Isles.

"Excuse me?"

The cool air from the open fridge door circled around Maura's unclothed legs and she felt the start of goose bumps on her arms.

"Cutis anserina." Maura continued her rambling while rubbing her arms. "Some biologists believe that goose bumps evolved as part of the fight-or-flight reaction along with heart rate increases that send the heart racing while blood rushes to the muscles to give them additional oxygen. A similar phenomenon, bristling, in fur-covered animals may have them look larger and more frightening and kept them warmer by increasing…"

"Maura…Maura…stop! I don't want to hear about goose bumps or bristling animals. What did you just say to me?" Jane punctuated her question with a slam of the refrigerator door. Jo, too, was back in the kitchen and looked between both women and barked once before turning to retreat to the bedroom as if to say, 'Keep it down in here, I'm trying to sleep.'

"It was my senior year in college and I had already decided I was going on to medical school. Her name was Miranda Washington-Franklin of the Wellesley' Franklins."

"So? Keep going." Jane's frustrated look and lack of understanding of the wealthier neighborhoods of Boston told Maura that she needed to keep talking or her friend was likely to explode.

"We were in sorority together and a few classes all four years. She was my best friend and helped me get it back together when I broke up with Garrett."

Jane leaned back on the counter, her gaze broken while Maura still struggled to find the right words. Jane felt a stab of pain…or was it sadness…as she thought those two words might belong to her in Maura's eyes.

"What kind of relationship, Maura?"

"Oh, Jane, do you really need to ask me that?"

"Yes, yes I do…because you are not making sense right now. You've never talked about this before. When we were talking a few weeks ago about what kind of women we might be attracted to if we liked women you never mentioned Miranda." The sarcastic tone was back and Jane could see the affect her sharp tone had on Maura.

"Shit Isles…are you trying to tell me you are gay!"

"Ultimately, I prefer the term bisexual if you really must put a label on things. And you really need to watch your language."

"Fuck! I need a drink. There has to be something to drink in here."

Clearly not hearing Maura's admonishment, Jane had gone back to the fridge and was moving things around from shelf to shelf that she didn't realize how close Maura was to her. She turned back around so abruptly that she almost knocked Maura onto the floor. The cold beer bottle was pressed against Maura's right arm as she stopped Jane by bracing her with her other arm. The closeness was electrifying. Neither woman moved to separate themselves from the tentative embrace. Neither of them spoke. When Jane looked up she realized that Maura was looking at her with the most placid expression. Her typical demeanor as if all the anxiety from earlier had magically dissipated. Once again, Jane didn't know whether to run, laugh, or cry. She nervously looked away from her friend and moved the bottle from one hand to the other. Maura reached out and touched Jane's face lightly. There was no flinch this time. As Maura's smile widened, Jane found herself drawn back up to hold her best friend's gaze. Despite all that she had seen and experienced in her work with the most notorious of criminals, Jane had never been this terrified. She had never wanted something so bad and been so scared of what she was feeling at the same time.

Maura calculated her next move with the precision of the most analytic mind. She contemplated leaning in to brush Jane's lip with a soft and innocent kiss. She was almost certain Jane wouldn't stop her or run afterwards but at the same time she also wasn't done talking. It might be hard to go back to talking once the first move was made but perhaps that was just her burning desire for the woman before her. No, there was more that Jane needed to hear and more that she needed to say.

Maura let her hand drop down from the right side of Jane's face and down her neck, shoulder, and arm. She held her hand softly and led her towards the living room.

"Come, sit down next to me and let me explain more about my life. You can bring your beer with you too."


	3. Chapter 3

**Closer to Fine**

**AN:** Sorry for the long delay between chapters-darn work! Story title and song lyrics belong to the Indigo Girls and Rizzoli and Isles still don't belong to me. I decided to bump this up to M just in case. I must give a "shout out" to starbuckjade who has an amazing fic going right now. The "keys to the kingdom" line just seemed to fit in here and hopefully everyone will check out that story as well. Thanks again for all the kind words...enjoy!

**Chapter 3**

__

There's more than one answer to these questions,  
Pointing me in a crooked line.  
The less I seek my source for some definitive,  
The closer I am to fine.

Surprisingly, Jane felt a slight breeze as she guided Jo Friday through the park at the end of her street. The weather had been so oppressive lately and the heat and humidity of the day seemed to settle in the air no matter what time of day. Glancing up she could see the outline of a golden moon, almost full, low to the horizon. Jane hadn't wanted to let go of Maura's hand or much less leave her friend alone in her apartment. But Maura had promised she wasn't going anywhere and offered to pull some food together for them to eat while Jane tended to her dog's needs. Maura had sensed that maybe it was time for Jane to get some fresh air too as they had been talking for several hours already.

_"Sexuality is fluid, love just happens. And when it does happen you are the luckiest person in the whole world."_

Maura's words from earlier echoed in the still night air and burned holes in Jane's mind and heart simultaneously. Tonight had been a defining moment in her life as she allowed herself to share her deepest feelings, including fears and insecurities, with her best friend. Maura had talked about a brief and intense affair with her best friend at the time in college. Miranda had been the one to make the first move and Maura, while initially surprised by her feelings and attraction for a woman, kept an open mind. She was no stranger to homosexuality as one of her closest uncles had been in a committed relationship for over 30 years. As Maura talked so openly about her foray into a sexual relationship with a woman, Jane was amazed at how comfortable she seemed. She was nonplussed about the entire experience from what Jane could tell. Jane had many more questions for Maura but seemed unsure where to start and was even more concerned where her questions might lead her before the night was over.

She would have preferred a run to the slow pace Jo was making as she stopped to smell every tree and shrub in the small park. "Come on Jo, I'm starving and we need to get back to Maura."

Silently Jane processed her thoughts and feelings as the two of them made their way back to the apartment. The scene before her was warm and inviting as Maura had set the table complete with candles and a new bottle of wine. Jane had suggested ordering a pizza before she left for the walk with Jo, only for Maura to remind her that pizza at 10:30 at night might not be such a good idea. She was certain she could find something lighter, and healthier, for them to eat in Jane's fridge. For the first time in days, Jane realized she was hungry and couldn't even remember when she had eaten earlier in the day.

Maura was carrying a bowl of salad to the table when her eyes met Jane's. Jo headed towards the bedroom and the women were alone again.

"Did you have a nice walk?"

"I was worried for a minute that you might have changed your mind and left while we were gone." Jane moved back and forth as she looked for something to do with her hands. The nervous energy was back but the anger was no longer present.

"Jane, I wouldn't have come in the first place if I had planned to drop this news on you and then abruptly leave."

"Why have you never told me before now?" This question had haunted Jane for the last few hours as she had spent so much time with Maura socially and privately in the last few months. They had talked about past relationships before and even teased each other about different men.

"I wasn't sure you were ready to know. And, quite honestly, I wasn't sure I was ready to share it with you."

The silence that ensued and the look in Maura's eyes made Jane even more nervous. Too afraid to address the "what if's" Jane decided to change the subject.

"What happened with Miranda? Why did you break up?"

"Come on, let's eat while we talk. I'm starving and I'm guessing that you haven't been eating too much lately."

The two women focused on the meal of grilled shrimp and ceasar salad for the next few minutes. As a person just as likely to order in or eat out, Jane was shocked that Maura had been able to make such a delicious meal with the contents of her refrigerator. The conversation even turned to work at one point and Jane was able to tease Maura about Detective Frost's growing crush on the beautiful doctor.

"Well, I'm not interested. Don't get me wrong, I think Barry is an attractive young man and he is clearly just starting to show everyone his skills as a detective. I think his attachment to me came about because I have been able to help him overcome his weak stomach. Implosion therapy. One of the best ways to deal with that which frightens us."

"Is that what this is? Implosion therapy for me?"

"I never really thought about it that way Jane. I just saw my friend struggling and I wanted to find a way to ease that anger and sadness. "

The looks between the two women were riddled with subtext and unspoken feelings. Jane wanted to savor every moment in time. How could something be so appealing and so terrfying all at once?

Her thoughts were interrupted by her friend's hand softly caressing her right hand. Maura traced her finger lightly over the scar on the back side of Jane's hand and both women felt the jolt of electricity in the air between them. The doctor's smile subsided as she dropped both her eyes and her hand back to her side of the table. Maura was aware that Jane suffered more scars than just those that could be touched and soothed. She was the bravest and most incredible woman she had ever known and it was time to take a chance and share that insight with her friend.

"Miranda was pre-law in college. She was determined to go straight through to law school, pass the bar, and work for her dad and uncles' law firm as soon as possible. She told me she had known since she was in high school that she was a lesbian. Miranda had tried to date guys but never for more than a few dates. College was so much easier because she could focus on the studies, the scholarships, and sorority activities. Like me, she was in such a male dominated field that no one really questioned her being single. Don't get me wrong…she could get an entire room flirting with her, males and females, within just a few minutes."

Jane noticed how Maura's eyes changed as she reminisced about a time and space long ago. Without even having to ask, she knew that her friend had been in love with Miranda. The sadness was there too so that told Jane that she had also been hurt very much when the relationship ended.

It was Jane's turn to reach for Maura's hand in an effort to urge her to continue.

"What happened, Maura?"

"She couldn't deal with the discrimination. Miranda was too driven by her desire to be the best and to prove to her father that he didn't need to be disappointed that he had only daughters and no sons. She wanted to come out to them and introduce me as her partner but I honestly think her dad threatened to take away the "keys to the kingdom" so to speak if she went public."

Maura was up and clearing the plates from the table. She moved back to bring both wine glasses and the half bottle of wine to the living room table, a sign to Jane that they were moving this discussion to the couch.

"Old money Boston can be very much about appearances. A lesbian daughter would not help the law firm and Miranda's need to be what her father wanted outweighed her heart. And now, she has the requisite husband of ten years but no children. I spoke to her at a charity benefit a few years ago. She looked amazing on the outside but her eyes could not hide the sadness on the inside."

"You didn't want to break up with her?"

"No, I think it would have made life more difficult for both of us, and on some level I understood her reasoning, but I was head-over-heels in love with her and it hurt at the time. I never really imagined myself in a relationship with a woman when I was younger. I don't remember being attracted to other woman but now looking back maybe there were signs I missed along the way."

"You were never attracted to anyone before…not even a teacher…or coach? Oops, I forgot, fencing and ballet." Jane teased the doctor while leaning back to take another sip of wine.

"Were you?" Maura was ready to turn this conversation back to Jane and the reason she was determined to get her friend talking more this evening. She didn't want her current best friend to live with regrets too.

"Well, yes, I guess it is my turn to be honest. I kissed my first, and only girl, when I was a senior in high school. Field hockey team. We were first place. Such a big deal for south Boston. I was too scared to take it any farther." By the look in Maura's eyes Jane knew it would be easier if she just kept talking. She wasn't ready for questions and had more control if she tried to answer some of them for her.

"I didn't want to be gay. I dated men. I had sex with men. But I never stopped thinking about that kiss."

Jane was looking in the bottom of her wine glass. Now it was her turn to be lost in thought from years ago. She had told Maura so much with so little words. The reddish blonde woman had fought the urge to kiss the dark haired beauty many times before now but the desire she felt now was insurmountable. She contemplated her move and decided to relieve some tension by lightening the mood.

"And who was the teacher…or coach?"

"Huh?" Jane was brought back to the present again. There was her friend's self-assured smile again. So beautiful, Jane pondered.

"Oh Jane, don't tell me it was your gym teacher or coach. That is so cliché."

"What can I say?" Jane shrugged and laughed along with her friend grateful to be back in the present and nervous about what was left to discuss.

"Were there other women after Miranda?" Jane realized that her self-disclosure made it clear her inexperience and she shivered as she felt a wave of vulnerability settle around her.

"A few, nothing ever serious. I was always worried that I would get too invested and they would leave me too. They always were skeptical of me since I was pretty open about being bisexual. The world is not kind to those of us that embrace that spot on the Kinsey scale of development."

Maura could tell that her words had lost Jane and she proceeded to talk about the 0 to 6 point scale of sexual orientation as developed by Alfred Kinsey and his colleagues, Pomeroy and Martin in 1948. Their research findings showed that people did not fit into neat and exclusive heterosexual or homosexual categories. The doctor slipped into knowledge mode and continued on for a few more minutes before Jane found the courage to be the one to stop her friend by placing a finger to her soft lips.

"Stop…why did you come here tonight to tell me all of this now?"

The silence was deafening as Jane moved her hand along the other woman's cheek and into her hair. She ran her fingers through her soft tresses, something she had only dreamed of previously.

"Jane, don't ask questions if you are not ready for answers." Maura's words came out so softly that Jane just realized how close they were on the couch. Her senses were on overload as she could feel and hear her breathing and smell her friend's exotic perfume like before. The dark haired woman longed to add taste to those senses and licked her lips in anticipation.

"Why."

This time it was no longer a question but a statement as Jane leaned in to softly press her lips against the woman's before her. A moan escaped her throat but neither seemed to notice as the kiss deepened. Maura had held back as long as she could and now that her friend had been the one to initiate, the flood gates of desire were opened. She pulled Jane's body closer to her which resulted in their kiss ending. Not wanting to give Jane any time to think or panic, Maura placed a soft kiss on her forehead and moved down to her cheek and then further to her neck. Jane's hands were still in her hair.

Closer still as Jane shifted on top of Maura and the lighter haired woman moved back to capture her friend's lips again. This time the doctor controlled the kiss and she felt Jane's lips part to allow her tongue entrance. Their tongues fought a soft duel and Jane moved her hands to Maura's blouse. Her thumb brushed against Maura's nipple and it hardened instantly. It was Maura's turn to moan.

"Oh, Jane."

Jane moved to undo the first button on her friend's blouse, her hands in automatic mode while her brain did not allow herself to stop and think that she had no idea what she was doing. The dark haired woman was doing what felt natural to her and things that had been the subject of her most fevered fantasies only in the past.

Maura's patterned blouse was fully undone and pulled from the band of her skirt as she felt Jane's warm hands on her stomach. The sensation of flesh on flesh was almost her undoing as she contemplated pulling Jane towards her bedroom and making love to this amazing woman the rest of the night.

Instead, she captured Jane's hands in her own and moved to sit up with her on the couch. The good doctor needed to be careful how this proceeded as she didn't want to do anything to scare or hurt the detective.

"We need to slow down." Maura murmured while still placing soft kisses on Jane's face and neck.

"Why?" Not waiting for a response, Jane kissed her deeply again while her thumbs rubbed the lace outline of Maura's bra. She was so aroused and wanted to keep going on auto pilot. Her senses were heightened and she felt a familiar throb between her legs. For once she hadn't stopped herself from imagining what the silky smoothness of another woman might feel like under her fingertips. She was about to find out if her daydreams had been accurate.

But Maura stopped her again and this time managed to get out from under her and was standing up before Jane could realize anything. Not usually surprised, Jane had to catch her breath before she could even fully process what had just happened.

"Why did you stop?" The brunette's voice was hoarse and the pleading look in her eyes caused Maura to consider yet again, leading Jane to the bedroom. She was certain she would follow and certain that the sex would be amazing. She was also certain that she was falling in love with this extraordinary creature and she didn't want to do anything to mess up their friendship, working relationship, or new found love affair.

"Jane, when we…" The doctor hesitated choosing her words wisely. She wasn't ready to talk about love just yet.

"When we sleep together I want it to be without any worries or regrets. I want it to be when we are both fully rested and have had a chance to discuss all the implications it will have on our lives and our future. Detective Rizzoli, I want you to be at full strength as I want to take my time with you."

"Maura, we slept together before…several times, if I recall." And with those words, Jane was up with her arms around her friend's waist pulling her back towards the couch, a silly and sarcastic smile tugging at her lips.

Maura placed both her hands on each side of Jane's face.

"Look at me?"

This time a statement became a question and reluctantly Jane complied with her friend's request.

"I came here tonight because I knew you were struggling with your identity as a lesbian. Jane, I don't think you can "make it work" by pretending with men. And I want you to be happy. Whether that is with me or someone else is up to you. Besides, the sex with women is so much better."

Maura enjoyed the glazed look that crossed over the detective's brown eyes. She knew Jane was miles ahead imagining all that was yet to be discovered.

"Shit, Maura, you are going to be the death of me." Jane was back and for the first time in what felt like hours, separated from the doctor and guzzled the last drop of wine from her glass.

"Will you still stay…just spend the night? No funny stuff?"

Maura gave Jane a look that said everything and Jane answered for both of them.

"No, I guess that wouldn't work and neither one of us would probably get much if any sleep."

"Jane, we are friends and co-workers. We have something really good going and I don't want to do anything to derail it. Whether that is as friends or lovers."

The sexual tension was back as the doctor drew out the word "lovers" in a sultry voice. Jane moved closer and began running her fingers through the reddish blonde strands of her friend's hair in silence.

"Sweetheart, I don't want sexual compatibility and desire to cloud our feelings. I want to take this slow and keep talking as we navigate through some new waters in our relationship. We've talked about a lot tonight and shared some pretty amazing things with each other. I think you need some space and time to process what you are feeling and what you want. You also need to get some rest as you said yourself that you haven't been sleeping well."

Not wanting to be logical or realistic, Jane initially started to dismiss her friend's observations but realized that underneath all the excitement and need she was utterly exhausted. Maybe for the first time in months…even years…she would be able to find some respite in sleep.

"So, what happens now?" Jane had moved the wine glasses and the empty bottle back to the kitchen, trying to put some distance between herself and Maura.

"I'd like to take you out to dinner. I know just the place for our first date."

"Date." The word sounded foreign to Jane and yet she knew it would be the one thing she was thinking of before drifting off to sleep tonight.

"So, I guess I had better be going. Bass will be waiting for me. Promise me you won't worry too much about the future and allow yourself some much deserved rest?"

Maura tipped Jane's chin so she could look in her eyes. "Goodnight, my beautiful friend."

Her lips were soft and smooth and the kiss ended too soon for both of them. Maura opened the door and flashed Jane her famous smile before uttering, "Sweet dreams."

At that she was gone. Jane wandered through her small apartment not really allowing herself to fully process all that had transpired this evening. She started preparing for bed and found Jo peacefully in dreamland curled up at the foot of her bed. She settled under the covers and finally allowed herself to drift through pieces of the evening's events. Jane questioned herself what it would be like to see Maura at work tomorrow and if this new development would make things awkward when they were together around other people. Her mind hurt from being overly tired and emotionally spent. The thoughts moved from words and worry to sensations and feelings and Jane was awash with the memories of her brief make out session on the couch with the good doctor. For once Jane did not push these fantasies from her mind and allowed herself to revel in the experience. Her fingers drifted lower to relieve the sexual tension that had been there all evening, and for Jane her whole life.

Jane was so far gone that she almost didn't hear the phone ring. She was on call and needed to answer in case it was work but secretly she hoped it was Maura.

"Rizzoli."

The relief, by Maura or herself would have to wait as duty called. There was a dead body.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** Once again, sorry for such a delay between updates and a sincere thanks for all the kinds words. I can't blame it on work this time as I have been on vacation all week. I originally planned to break this chapter after the first date for our girls but decided to do that sooner so hopefully the next update won't take me as long. I'm still confused by the rating system so have decided to move this back to T until Jane and Maura get some much deserved alone time together. Be patient…they will get there. As before, no infringement intended as I do not own these characters. If I did, I would be writing the season finale tomorrow night. Keep the fics coming everyone…it is going to be a long nine months until they are back on our screens.

**Closer to Fine**

Chapter 4

_"Jane, you look so lovely when you are sleeping. You knew I would be coming for you. You are my greatest challenge and you still do not disappoint me. Ah...lavender...and vanilla. Your hands are still so smooth even after all they have been through."_

Jane woke with a start, sitting up so abruptly that Jo Friday, who was sleeping at the bottom of the bed, was jolted awake as well. The detective took quick stock of her surroundings and her eyes scanned the room while she struggled to get her breathing under control. Jo moved up the bed to crawl in her lap and Jane was thankful for the dog's concern and comfort.

"It's okay, Jo. Just another dream."

Nightmare was more like it and Jane attempted to shake the image and sensation of Hoyt standing over her while she was sleeping from her mind. The scars on her hands were burning and it all had seemed so realistic as she could feel his hands touching her scars in the dream. Jane headed to the bathroom and pulled on more clothes so that she could take Jo for a walk. The events of the last 24 hours had been so overwhelming on so many levels that Jane had lost all perspective on space and time. She had been at the crime scene until 2:30 in the morning and Frost had insisted she go home and get some sleep before returning to the precinct.

The digital read out on the bedside table told her it was now just a little after nine in the morning so she had managed to stay asleep for some much needed rest. Jane preferred the dream she had allowed to invade her mind and body just before she finally drifted to sleep in the early hours of the morning. A smile crossed her face as she brought her fingertips to her lips, still lightly sensing the smell of her arousal and release that had included sensations of Maura's lips and fingertips. In all the right places and in all the right ways, her fantasy of Maura bringing her to orgasm was better than other times she had taken care of her sexual needs. She knew that Maura would be an amazing lover.

The fear and insecurity crept back in when she thought of her inexperience compared to Maura's sexual relationships with no doubt multiple women over the years. Pushing those worries away for now, Jane realized that for the first time she was almost giddy as she thought of her feelings and attraction towards a woman and the promise of something more. A sense of relief floated around her as she realized that fighting her sexual orientation was pointless and took up so much of her emotional and physical energy in the past.

"Ready for a walk, Jo, Jo?"

Jane headed for the park at the end of the street while Jo Friday pulled her forward. After breakfast for both of them, it would definitely be time for a run before a shower and return to the station. Jane needed time to process her thoughts and prepare herself to see Maura today. The worry was back as she questioned what their new relationship would mean in the work light of day. The chief medical examiner was on a rotation with two other forensic pathologists so Maura was not at the scene when Jane arrived late last evening. Hopefully, she would still be able to consult on the case today as Jane needed her expert eye for detail and scientific medical knowledge on this case as something about it nagged at her.

On the surface, Frost indicated that the case seemed pretty cut and dried. The husband had strangled his wife and then shot himself. No signs of forced entry, husband's prints on the USB cable he used to murder his wife, and a typed note that indicated he couldn't take his wife's infidelity anymore and if he couldn't have her no one would. But to Jane, it all seemed too neat…and easy. Murder was rarely this easy to explain.

Frost and Korsak were headed out to talk to neighbors and relatives of the couple this morning and Jane reached for her phone to check in.

"What you got so far, Frost?" The detective asked her new partner as a pang of guilt still rose up in her as she thought of her old partner's loss of their relationship. She treasured that partnership but knew everything had changed when Korsak had seen her so vulnerable.

"Jane, how did you sleep? I told you to wait and come in after noon. I've got this one under control. The next door neighbor confirmed hearing yelling and fighting followed by the one gun shot that matches the time frame we were able to piece together last night. "

"Was this the same neighbor that called it in to us?" Jane was now pulling Jo Friday back to the apartment as she realized the run would have to wait. She was determined to check some things out herself as the details of the case still seemed off somehow.

"Yep, same one. Not many of the other tenets in the building are doing much talking. They are privileged folks and not used to making statements to the cops on the beat. I think you should take the rest of the day off and I'll call you if I get anything else. The prosecutor has already made a statement to the press and we are still trying to locate the next of kin."

"A wealthy Harvard professor and his even wealthier socialite, charity driven wife…I don't know Frost, something still seems off here. Has Maura been in to check the autopsy?"

Jane felt a slight catch in her throat upon the mention of Maura's name. She hoped she slept as well as she did last night and allowed herself a moment to wonder if they had similar dreams. The heat rose to her cheeks and she knew this was going to be a difficult day and she hadn't even seen the object of her affection in person yet.

"She is going over Dr. Sawyer's notes right now. So far no red flags." Jane could hear the hesitation in Frost's voice as he clearly tried to manage her. She didn't need managed; she could take care of herself. Work helped calm the fear and excitement that was still coursing through her veins.

"I'll be in soon." Jane ended the call before her partner could protest any further and made Jo Friday jog the rest of the way back to the apartment.

* * *

"Did you get some rest?"

"How did you know it was me?" The detective asked the medical examiner as she entered the morgue to see Maura reviewing notes while looking over the two bodies. Her back was to Jane and she was in full doctor mode.

Maura turned slightly and flashed Jane a smile before turning back to the work before her.

"First, I can tell the sound of your walk, second, I can smell your unique scent, and third, I can always sense when you are near me, my friend. Plus, I knew you wouldn't take Frost's advice and take the day off, so I was expecting you just about now." The doctor glanced at her watch and then flashed another soft smile to the detective followed by the removal of her gloves and gown, indicating she had concluded her review of Dr. Sawyer's autopsy report.

Maura moved to scrub her hands at the sink while Jane stood over the bodies and rubbed the scars on her hands. They still had not stopped burning since awakening from her nightmare. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she was startled when Maura suddenly appeared by her side.

"You had a nightmare about Hoyt, didn't you?"

Maura's voice was soft and gentle and her hands were even more so when she reached for Jane's right hand and rubbed the scar above the surface between her thumb and forefinger.

Jane could still smell the antibacterial soap that she had used to clean her hands and allowed her gaze to travel from looking at their hands together back up to Maura's face. Jane didn't want to break their contact but was nervous that one of the interns or someone else would intrude on their moment.

It was obvious that Maura was not worried about the new developments to their relationship and she had already managed to flirt with Jane with them only being together for a few minutes. It was as if all the subtext in their interactions was now gone and their attraction and chemistry could finally be more blatant. All of this only served to fuel Jane's desire even further and made it difficult to concentrate on the job at hand. Having worked so hard to get where she was, Jane felt the familiar panic seep back into her brain and slowly released her friend's hand and moved to put the two dead bodies between them.

"Tell me what you found."

"Jane?"

Finally allowing their eyes to join, Jane saw sadness and hurt below the surface. And fear. She didn't plan to push Maura away and she needed her to know that this was about work. About always being the best. About being the best so that she didn't have to work so hard to prove herself.

"Maura, I'm not running." The doctor's look in that moment said otherwise and prompted the detective to say more.

"I'm not. I'm just not sure how to act around you when we are at work. I don't want anyone to intrude on us or make assumptions about us. I guess I'm not ready to share this, whatever this is, with anyone just yet. "

The silence was deafening and Jane continued to rub her hands while looking at the floor.

"Do you want to talk about the dream?"

Jane's head snapped up as she felt the heat on her cheeks and searched her friend's expression to see what she was implying. How did Maura know she had been the star of Jane's erotic dream last night? The confused look on her face helped Jane to realize that she was making reference to the nightmare instead.

"Just the usual, Hoyt standing over me, scalpel raised at my face. This time he wasn't running the scalpel along my neck at least but was instead rubbing the scars on my hands."

"Oh, Jane. I really wish you would consider more sessions with Dr. Goodwin. She's trained in trauma therapy and could help alleviate some of your PTSD symptoms."

"No, I think it is getting better. The nightmare didn't happen until morning and I was able to get several hours of uninterrupted sleep before Hoyt intruded. I'm okay, really." Jane closed the distance between them and joined her friend who was now typing notes into the computer.

"Did you sleep okay?" Jane's voice was now lighter and more playful. Two can play at this flirting game, she realized.

"Not really."

The detective was not expecting that response from her friend and this time it was Maura's turn to be up and moving about the room. Knowing that her friend was incapable of lying, Jane realized she was about to find out why she was suddenly so anxious.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you...about us. I was certain that you were going to tell me today that what happened between us last night was wrong and not only could we not start dating, but you didn't even want to be my friend anymore."

"Maura..." Jane moved towards her and tried to interrupt her rambling but it was apparent that she wasn't finished venting all the worries that had haunted her thoughts during the night.

"Then..." Maura continued, her face already flushed and her breathing labored. "Then, you and Jorge were married and you quit your job to stay home and raise the kids and I never saw you again."

Jane wanted to make sure Maura was finished before she said anything. Her friend was looking down and had her back to Jane. From the way she was standing she might even have been crying. Very slowly, the detective moved behind her until there was virtually no space between them. Jane's senses were on overload and she struggled to calm her breathing. Her hands rested at Maura's hips and she leaned in so that her mouth was near her friend's ear.

"You forgot that Jorge was going to be a stay-at-home daddy."

Jane's voice was so sultry in Maura's ear that her body responded for her before her brain could catch up. She lifted her head and leaned back into Jane so that their bodies were melded together. Jane's breath was warm and soft against her ear and now Jane was undoing the rubber band that had her hair tied back in a pony tail for her work. Jane's hands were running through her hair and her lips had moved to her neck. A soft kiss was placed near her hair line before Jane resumed talking.

"I'm sorry that Miranda hurt you so bad so many years ago, Maura. I'm not going anywhere. I would give anything to be alone with you right now but I know you want to take this slow. I've never wanted something so much in my life and it feels really good to be...to be myself finally. Thank you."

Maura turned toward Jane and joined both their hands together. She wanted to kiss her friend and soon-to-be lover but knew they were already taking a chance and didn't want anyone to interrupt them and in turn, frighten Jane. Now that she knew her friend felt the same way about her she was ready to shout it to the roof tops. But this was not the place and work called for both of them.

"Will you let me take you to dinner tonight?"

Maura's question broke Jane out of her reverie as her mind played back over all the things she wanted to do with the woman in front of her.

"Sure, where are we going? And, most importantly, do I have to dress up?"

The moment had ended too soon and Maura moved back to the computer while Jane leaned on the desk next to her.

"No, I really like the Jane in front of me the best, if truth be told. Besides, it is what makes you comfortable. City Girl Cafe in Cambridge. It is casual, with good food, and we can be ourselves."

"Is that code for we can be out...like two lesbians on a date?"

Maura visibly cringed at Jane's use of labels but the word 'date' trumped everything else. She moved to reach for something in her purse and handed Jane a CD.

"What's this?"

"Well, since I couldn't sleep last night, I made you a playlist that you can add to your iPod. I know how much you enjoy listening to music while you run."

"No offense, Maura, but I don't think we have the same musical tastes."

"It's women's music, Jane. Since you haven't allowed yourself to be out and enjoy the finer things in life I realized that you are probably not aware of whole genre of music by women for women. Some of these songs on here are classics and define a culture and a time when things were much more difficult for women loving women."

"Melissa Etheridge and k.d. lang are already on my iPod, thank you very much."

"Just listen...for me."

The smile, the dimples, and the flirting were all back and Jane fought the urge to lean in for a kiss with her new girlfriend. For once, that word did not circle around her brain with frustration and anger, but instead took hold of her heart.

"Jane, I thought Frost said you weren't coming in today?"

This time the moment had been intruded and fortunately the two women had only been touching with their eyes as Korsak walked in to the morgue.

Oblivious to what he had walked in on, Korsak proceeded to chastise Jane for not taking the day for herself. He related that they still had not been able to locate a next of kin for the couple because they were both only children with both of their parents deceased. Whoever it was stood to inherit a small fortune but the contents of their wills would not be available until their attorney resumed work again on Monday morning. Frost had been able to confirm that Mrs. Lockridge had been involved in at least two affairs over the last year. Her husband had also been the subject of one other domestic violence call last fall but she had dropped the charges at the last minute.

Jane still couldn't shake the feeling that something was off on this case while everyone else seemed convinced that it was as it seemed. A jealous husband determined to end his wife's life and then take his own.

"What about the report, Dr. Isles."

Even Korsak looked at Jane with an odd expression for using Maura's formal name. Maura worried that Jane would overcompensate too much and that would create more suspicion for them at work than just being herself.

"Only one thing unusual that I found when going over the bodies that wasn't in Dr. Sawyer's report."

As chief medical examiner, Dr. Isles was in charge of signing off the reports for the other pathologists. Her attention to detail was what kept her in charge of the ME office despite it being such a male dominated field.

Maura moved to lift up the sheet covering the wife's right leg to reveal a small abrasion that looked like a burn mark.

"What is it?" Jane was now back in full detective mode and Korsak moved between the two women to look himself.

"A mark from a taser. It is so faint because it has been there for awhile. Probably at least a full day before she was strangled."

The older gentleman and the beautiful woman turned to look at Jane at the same time. She turned her head, first from Korsak then to Maura, while the burn in her scars ricocheted throughout her whole body.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: **This is a long update but I figured everyone has been waiting long enough for the M rating. I hope I did them, and their love story justice. I love these characters but as Tess herself pointed out, credit must be given first to her (Tess Gerristen) for creating Jane and Maura initially and to TNT for their TV counterparts. I just want to see what happens when the subtext becomes the maintext and they take all of us along for the ride.

**Closer to Fine**

Chapter 5

_And the best thing you have every done for me,  
Is to take my life less seriously  
It's only life after all, yeah.  
Well, the darkness has a hunger that's insatiable  
And the lightness has a call that's hard to hear._

__Jane had a new running song and a constant companion whether she was running or doing anything else. Maura. She rounded the corner of the last mile back to her apartment and could feel her breath burning in her lungs. The damp September air was starting to head towards fall sooner than anyone was ready to see the summer end. The leaves were starting to turn and darkness was falling upon them sooner in the evenings. Jane could no longer feel her feet strike the pavement as she surged forward, her mind sending Maura's voice about endorphins and orgasm to strange parts of her body. She tried to stay focused and make the final push as if Maura was racing beside her again. It was definitely easier to focus on what she hoped was ahead for her this evening on her "date" than allow the worry and fear to creep back in to her blood stream through the scars in her hands and neck.

Jane had left the morgue and refused any police protection as Korsak, Frost, and Maura eyed her warily. Just because a stun gun had been used on one of the victims did not turn this case into something more than it was. The medical examiner was convinced that death happened the way it was spelled out for them at the crime scene and in the note left by Professor Lockridge. Frost had joined them to say he spoke with two of the professor's colleagues at Harvard who noted that he had cleaned out his office before leaving for the night Thursday evening. Something they thought was odd but since the man was typically unapproachable, not something they even considered questioning him about at the time. Mrs. Lockridge's current suitor was beside himself with grief and insisted that the husband was crazy and he should have got Amanda away from him before it had been too late. Just like Dr. Sawyer's report before her, Maura confirmed that the wife had been raped by her husband a few hours before he strangled her. She did not speculate on the mark from the taser, but left that up to Frost and Korsak as they tried to piece together this unexpected piece of the forensic puzzle.

Jane made the final push up the hill and then walked briskly the last block to her apartment and up her steps. She still had over an hour until Maura would be there to pick her up for dinner. Adreline, excitement, and insecurity all mixed together in her veins as she set about getting ready for the evening. She slipped her iPod into the sound system and started the play list at the beginning while moving to make Jo dinner. Jo herself had a play date to look forward to this evening. Marissa, her law student neighbor just got a boxer mix puppy that Jo never tired of playing with whenever they ended up on a walk together or at the dog park a few streets away. Marissa had asked Jane to join her this evening at the park so the two could spend time together but was clearly disappointed when she found out Jane had other plans. Insisting that Jo wouldn't be any trouble she agreed to let her spend the evening and overnight at Marissa's apartment. Besides, this would keep her options open for the evening since she wasn't sure where she would be spending the night exactly herself.

_Sweet woman,  
Rising inside my door,  
I think I'm saying you  
Singing through me them soft words_

The first echoes of the melodic voice of singer Cris Williamson surged through Jane's apartment and she found herself singing along with the music. She had listened to the twenty three songs on the playlist at least five times since she arrived home and loaded them from the CD onto her own iPod. Jane was mesmerized by the music and while the female singers had different styles and were of different generations the music all had one thing in common. They were all love songs. Even songs Jane had listened to hundreds of times before had different meaning this time as she could hear the longing and the energy of women loving women. She was swept up in the emotion of it all and her eyes settled on the list of songs and singers Maura had printed and put in the sleeve with the CD.

_Sweet Woman Cris Williamson  
__Closer to Fine Indigo Girls  
__Waterfall Cris Williamson  
__Laughing So Hard Zrazy  
__New English Moosh Song Lucie Blue Tremblay  
__The Water is Wide Lucie Blue Tremblay  
__Best Friend (The Unicorn Song) Margie Adam  
__Testimony Ferron  
__Song of the Soul Cris Williamson  
__You Used to Love to Dance Melissa Etheridge  
__You Can Sleep While I Drive Melissa Etheridge  
__Singing for Our Lives Holly Near  
__When You Can't Hear the Lucie Blue Tremblay  
Music Inside  
__So Lucky Lucie Blue Tremblay  
__Seventh House Lucie Blue Tremblay  
__St. Jean Port Joli Lucie Blue Tremblay  
__I'm the Only One Melissa Etheridge  
__Fast Car Tracy Chapman  
__The Wedding Song Tret Fure  
__Drive Melissa Ferrick  
__If You've Ever Loved Lucie Blue Tremblay  
__Ode to a Gym Teacher Meg Christian  
__Perfect Night Holly Near_

She turned over the list and read again Maura's hand written note. This time, when Jane read it aloud it was Maura's voice filling the room.

"_I look forward to sharing this music together as we embark on a new beginning. You asked me a few months ago if I ever had a best friend and you are that indeed…and more. I'm a sucker for romance and a well song love song. Let me share some of my favorite singers who have managed to capture the beauty and grace of what it feels like to love a woman. See you later tonight. M-"_

If Maura asked her to pick her favorite she wasn't sure she would be able to do that as they all managed to strike a different chord in her. Some were definitely running songs while others were more suited to a slow walk in the park or a fine glass of wine. And the first song, "Sweet Woman", definitely reminded her of Maura and the way her body would feel beneath her as she leaned in to capture her lips again tonight.

"Yikes, Jo Jo, I've got to get ready!"

Distracted by the music and her thoughts, Jane hurried to get ready for the evening. She dressed casually as Maura had promised and suggested but decided on just a long sleeve shirt and slacks without her usual blazer. The knock on the door startled her as it was still too early to be Maura.

"Hi Jane. Oh, do you have plans for tonight?"

"Frankie, what are you doing here?" The exasperation was evident on her face and she moved back to let her younger brother enter her apartment.

"What are you listening to? Is this a new singer?"

"What do you need Frankie?" Jane was trying to not be so abrupt but she wasn't ready for anyone to know about her and Maura just yet. Her younger brother would never be able to keep this a secret either. She moved to silence the music and finished collecting Jo's things for the night and morning.

"Ma just wanted to see if you wanted to come over for dinner and cards with the Bartoluchi's tonight. She told me to come get you because she knew you wouldn't come if she just called. She didn't want you spending another Friday night at home in front of the TV."

"Well, I'm not in front of the TV and as you said it, I've got plans."

"Do you have a date, sis?" The smile widened on Frankie's grin but he was interrupted by a knock at the door before he could tease his big sister any further.

The look of panic eased from her eyes when Jane opened the door only to find Marissa and Atticus, the boxer puppy, instead of Maura. Jo bounded into the hallway and did her customary dance for the puppy while Jane struggled to get the leash on her dog and introduce her brother to her neighbor. The dogs were tangled and Marissa was asking Frankie a question about being a police officer and Jane was desperately try to get back to the solitude of her apartment so she could finish getting ready for the evening.

"No one told me we were having a party in the hallway."

And there was Maura. Everyone stopped talking and even Jo and Atticus stopped bouncing, sat down next to each other and took in the sight of the beautiful woman before them.

It was Frankie who broke the silence with a soft whistle.

"Wow, Dr. Isles, you sure look lovely this evening. "

"Thank you, Frankie. And you know you can always call me Maura. And who is your friend, Jo?"

Maura leaned down to play with both of the dogs while Frankie introduced Marissa to the doctor. Jane still hadn't moved much less took a breath as she caught the corner of her friend's eye.

"I see, so you two have another double date tonight. Well, Maura whoever you have fixed her up with must be someone pretty special because I've never seen my sister this nervous…or currently speechless."

Jane finally let out her breath and refilled her lungs as she heard what her brother said. Somehow, while she was lost in the beauty of her true date, Frankie had agreed to accompany Marissa to the park with the two dogs, insisting that one could never be too safe in the evenings.

"Are you ready for dinner?" Still moving in slow motion, Jane moved back to let Maura into the apartment and shut the door behind her.

"Yes, just give me a minute to finish getting ready. Frankie interrupted me."

"So, did you like the music?" Maura stayed in the living room, certain that if she followed Jane to the back of the apartment they would never make it to dinner.

"I love the music. And what I love even more is that you shared it with me. Of course, you are going to have to tell me more about it over dinner. I'm starving."

Jane stopped in front of Maura who was still standing just inside the door. She wanted to say so much to her but was afraid if she started talking she wouldn't stop or that she would say something to scare her away. The love songs were indeed getting to her and so instead of saying anything, Jane just opted to stare.

"Jane, what is it?"

"You. Just you. You're beautiful, Maura. You take my breath away."

_Taking me to your secret  
__Letting me know,  
__Taking me in,  
__You let it all go  
__Let it all go_

Jane could hear the strains of the song that reminded her of Maura so much in her head again while Maura reached out to take her hand. The distance closed between them and Jane felt Maura's soft lips press against hers in a chaste kiss.

"You take my breath away too my friend. Now let's get out of here and go to dinner before we both change our minds."

The two women fought the urge to emerge from the apartment building hand in hand as the air between them was electric with sexual tension and need. Surprisingly, Maura had found a place to park her beautiful black sports car on the curb by the front steps so neither one had the time to feel the cool night air prick their skin. Maura hesitated at the last step and turned to place her keys in Jane's unsuspecting hand.

"Would you like to drive?"

Dinner passed in a blur for Jane as she was so caught up in being on this first official date with the woman she cared about more than anything else. The setting was perfect and the food was delicious. Jane was hungry from her run earlier and the two best friends drifted into conversation about everything but work. A group of six women sat at the table next to them and other tables were dotted with mostly couples clearly on a date like Jane and Maura.

Jane was struck by how easily they blended into the scene at the restaurant. No one stared when they started laughing or Maura reached over to wipe some sauce from the corner of Jane's mouth. Jane had captured Maura's leg under the table with both her own shortly after finishing their salads and now the good doctor had removed her shoe to run her toe up the inside of Jane's leg. The detective could barely concentrate on the words coming out of Maura's mouth as the sensations were so intense.

"Why didn't you cook me dinner?"

Maura had been talking about seeing Lucie Blue Tremblay, clearly her favorite of all the singers, in concert six different times over the years. She had promised to interpret the one French song on the list and was caught up in telling Jane about the Canadian-born singer and was clearly caught off guard by the randomness of Jane's question.

"Excuse me?"

"I've seen your kitchen, Maura. You have more pots and pans and spices than anyone I know. I've also seen the things you sometimes bring for lunch and put in the dead people's fridge. Leftovers from some gourmet meal you made the night before. "

"So."

"So, why didn't we have this quiet, romantic dinner and first date at your place this evening?"

Maura had to blink as the look in Jane's eyes was so intense and lust filled in that moment. The dark haired woman was stubborn and determined. Maura was prepared for that but wasn't prepared for how easily she would cave under that gaze.

"Didn't you like your meal? I thought you would enjoy this place as much as I have in the past and I wanted to share it with you."

"Maura."

She wasn't going to be able to deflect that gaze for much longer. She wasn't even sure her reasons for wanting to at this point.

Jane was now holding both her hands while looking at her through the flickering candle on the small table. Maybe it was the wine, maybe it was the music, but Jane Rizzoli was determined to move this along further.

"I think you know that if you had made dinner for me at your place we would have already been in bed together."

It was Maura's turn to let out her breath and break Jane's gaze again.

"I think we still need to take this slow, Jane. I don't want to rush anything or jeopardize our friendship."

"Rush things? I've been waiting my whole life for this to happen and you think we are rushing things?"

"Jane, I don't want to be with you just once…or just one night. Once this happens, there is no turning back to being just friends…just co-workers…or just drinking buddies."

"Did you hear me say anything about one night?"

"Can I bring you two anything else?" The waitress was clearly uncomfortable interrupting them and for a minute Jane felt the heat rise to her cheeks as she forgot her surroundings. Maura handed the woman her credit card and she moved off to run the check.

The mood had been intruded upon but Jane was not to be deterred.

"Your place or mine?"

"Jane, are you sure about this?"

"Isn't this what you want too, Maura?"

And in that moment Maura knew that she could no longer protect Jane anymore. She wanted Jane to be sure and she could tell that it was pointless to stall any longer. They had been flirting and teasing each other for too long already. The foundation was already there…best friends who had seen each other through some very tough times already. Now it was time to concentrate on feelings and intimacy as they moved their relationship to a new level. Maura was scared because every look…every touch…made her realize that she had fallen in love with her best friend and her best friend had fallen in love with her. She finally found her voice to answer the questioning look in Jane's eyes.

"Yes. I want to be with you more than anything, Jane. But I get to drive you home."

"Why didn't I get to drive home?" Jane's voice sounded like a petulant teenager for a minute and Maura just turned to give her a quick smile.

"Because you are too distracted…and jumpy…and I want to keep my car in one piece."

Jane couldn't argue with that logic as she shifted on the soft leather, the wetness between her legs making her uncomfortable.

"Shit, Maura, can't you drive any faster!"

"Why do you insist on using that language? Do I need to have other rules?"

Maura had already insisted that Jane not be allowed to touch her on the drive home. She had decided that Jane's place would be best for their first night together because Maura knew it would help Jane feel more comfortable.

"Are you nervous?"

"Oh, no, what do I have to be nervous about? Maura, you are not helping this situation at all. And you are enjoying seeing me so uncomfortable, aroused, and scared shitless. Admit it."

"Oh, Jane, relax. I'll take good care of you." Maura reached out to tap Jane's leg and her friend almost hit her head on the roof of the car.

"I don't get to touch you…you don't get to touch me. Besides, I'm not the least bit worried about you taking care of me; I'm just not feeling very confident about me taking care of you, if you know what I mean."

"Jane, this isn't rocket science, when the time is right, you will know exactly what to do. You knew how to please men, didn't you?"

"Can we not compare this to that, please. I don't like those mental pictures. Besides, I'm working on a mental picture of my own right now. Seeing those amazing tits of yours without any barriers in my way. You teased me so much that night undercover. I wanted you then, you know."

"I know." This time Maura had to shift in her seat and depressed the gas pedal just a little bit further to speed up their progress through the dark Boston night.

"Oh really, when did you know I was a lesbian, exactly?"

"The first day I met you. At least I hoped I was right."

"Great, everyone knows but me."

"You knew Jane; you just didn't want to do anything about it."

"Well, thirteen years of Catholic school will do that to you. Don't think my mom won't be saying her Hail Mary's and clinking her rosary beads when she finds out. Ugh…I am not ready for that, yet."

"You can tell Frankie doesn't have a clue."

"No, I don't think he does. What the hell!"

They had made it finally to Jane's apartment but the space that had been Maura's before was now occupied by an official looking car and the two women were stunned to see a familiar face sitting on the steps to the front door of Jane's building.

"What's he doing here? He thought he had lousy timing before."

The women found another place to park farther up the block and Jane warned Maura not to leave her tonight no matter what Special Agent Dean wanted at this late hour.

"What are you doing here?" Jane had moved ahead of Maura and as she caught up she could see the shift in Gabriel's expression when he saw that Jane wasn't alone.

"Oh, Maura. I didn't realize you two would be together tonight. Guess that will save me from making another phone call. Can we talk inside?"

Jane moved through the motions of making coffee while Maura and Dean sat on her couch. She was annoyed to be interrupted yet again from her alone time with Maura but was curious why the FBI agent had shown up at her doorstep. Passing out the steaming cups of coffee, Jane moved to the chair next to them.

"This is about your murder/suicide case. Alison Stewart is a cousin of Mrs. Lockridge."

Only one of the women had a reaction to what Agent Dean was saying. Maura turned to look at Jane who had turned as white as a ghost, her coffee cup trembling in her hands. She leaned over and took the cup from Jane and set it on the table in front of her.

"Is Hoyt still in lock up?"

"Yes, Jane, Hoyt can't get to you. We aren't even 100% sure these are connected yet. We will know more tomorrow, when we get to talk to Alison."

Jane was up and pacing and rubbing the scars on both sides of her hands. There were phone calls to make and plans to discuss. Maura was able to piece together only bits and pieces of what happened. Alison was who Jane had gone to rescue in the basement when this nightmare first started with Hoyt. She was now in the witness protection program under a new identity. She didn't want to leave Jane but she was now in work mode and their plans would have to wait. Jane moved to the doorway when she saw that Maura was preparing to leave the apartment.

"Call me before you go to sleep." Maura pushed a strand of hair behind Jane's ear and let her fingers linger on her cheek before turning to go back out into the night.

"Thanks for dinner. I had a really good time tonight, until all of this."

"Me too."

"Jane, can you be at the station at 3:00 p.m. tomorrow when Alison gets in from the airport?"

She turned to answer the rumpled man and when she turned back Maura was gone.

It was 11:32 on the clock in Jane's car when she pulled in the driveway. The wind had really started to pick up and she could smell rain in the distance. As if her scars weren't hurting enough already, she could always tell rain by the ache in her hands. She slung the bag over her shoulder and made her way to the front door. For the first time tonight her resolve was fading. What if Maura sent her away? The shadows flickered across the doorway much like they did the other evening she found herself at this woman's doorstep so many months ago. She could hear the wind and the water lapping on the shore but the dark haired woman also swore she could hear the soft sounds of piano music coming from inside the house. And then Jane remembered the black baby grand piano by the front window of her friend's living room. Funny, in all the times they had been together they had never talked about both being accomplished pianists. Of course, Jane rarely played anymore. Something else that evil man had taken from her.

The music had stopped and before Jane could knock softly or ring the bell, Maura had opened the door.

"I was expecting you."

Jane shifted her bag from her left shoulder to hold it in front of her. Maura was stunning and wrapped in a gold silk robe over a light yellow nightgown. Jane had changed for bed into a pair of sweats, a tank top, and a jacket that she pulled closed around her, fighting off the chill she felt circling between them. Maura turned back into the confines of her home and Jane followed her tentatively. Not exactly an invitation, her friend hadn't turned her away either.

"I couldn't sleep, Maura. Agent Dean left an hour ago and I sat in my apartment, listening to the music again and again. I started to call you several times hoping we could whisper sweet nothings to each other and that would help me fall asleep. But then the fear came back. I'm tired of being afraid. Of being ruled by fear. I want to live and enjoy life instead of looking over my shoulder all the time."

Maura moved past Jane and re-locked the front door and armed the security system. Her movements were methodical. Jane wanted to ask questions and seek assurances in words but the wise doctor knew what the impulsive detective needed the most in this moment. She needed to live and feel all that life had to offer. The blonde set Jane's bag on the couch and moved to touch her friend's hand. She started walking them both through the kitchen back to the rest of the house and her bedroom. She slowed for a minute and turned to Jane to ask if she needed anything to drink. Jane was shocked by the sound of her voice because Maura had been so quiet and elusive since she arrived at her doorstep. Her voice barely whispered a response but the pause was enough for Jane to pull her friend into a soft embrace.

Jane's hands were in her hair and her breath was shallow. She could hear the ticking of the clock in the living room, her heartbeat, and what was no doubt, Bass as he made his way slowly across the tile floor of the kitchen. Jane leaned back and rested her head on Maura's forehead. She could smell her friend's intoxicating scent and saw her own hands drift down to part the opening on Maura's silk robe. Gold shimmered in Jane's hands and the moon light coming through the window showed a tear on Maura's cheek. Jane's lips were there to kiss the tear before it fell farther down her friend's soft skin. The kisses multiplied and Jane moved out of her jacket as it dropped off her shoulders and to the kitchen floor. Her lips moved to capture the lips of the fair haired woman in the moonlight. The kisses deepened and Jane pushed past her lips to once again dance with her tongue. Her mouth was warm and inviting and Maura's hands moved to Jane's long, dark hair. Jane fought the urge to pick the stunning woman up and carry her towards the bedroom, partially because she was afraid she would stumble or trip over Bass and partially because she wasn't exactly sure of her way in the dark house.

As if reading her mind, Maura was turning and moving them, guiding Jane once more to the bedroom.

"Maura, make love to me."

Her words broke the silence and the doctor was now back to leading the way while their hands were locked together. Sensations flooded Jane and she fought to remember every finite detail. The way it felt when Maura's breath was on her neck and her hands pulled her tank top over her head. The way it felt when her teeth dragged across Maura's earlobe and then her lips trailed kisses down her lover's neck. How Maura broke contact just long enough to pull back the covers of the bed but refused to let Jane crawl under the covers just yet.

"Let me look at you." Words again but they were followed by sighs and even more urgent kisses. Maura's fingers danced lightly over Jane's exposed breasts and her hands reached for the drawstring on her sweats. Jane found the tie on her lace covered nightgown and pulled it slowly over her head as she stepped out of her sweatpants and her underwear. Both women slid under the covers but did not pull them around them. The moonlight had followed them and it angled across Maura's body as she lay naked underneath her friend. Jane wanted to memorize every inch of her skin but desire was keeping her from going any slower.

Once again as if reading her mind, Maura uttered, "Jane, we have all the time in the world." A searing kiss that was deepened by Maura's tongue found Jane bringing her leg to inch apart her lover's and rest her knee at the juncture of her sex. A sigh and a gasp and Jane could feel how aroused Maura was beneath her. Her mouth now moved down Maura's neck while her fingers moved to replace her knee. Jane kissed one breast while her right thumb pinched the other nipple. Another moan from the beautiful woman beneath her and she was going to come undone. Jane moved her left hand beneath her folds as she released the pressure from her knee. She slid a finger into Maura's wetness as she took her nipple in her mouth. Maura was losing control of the situation and she wanted to be in control. Most importantly, tonight was all about Jane feeling.

"Jane, I want to touch you, I want to be inside of you. I know how much you need this."

Her brain couldn't do it. Jane would never be able to remember all of these sensations. She was drifting and floating already and Jane hadn't even felt Maura's hands on her. Their positions shifted and Maura's mouth was on her neck, her side, her nipples and still going lower. She stopped at the flatness of her stomach and moved back over top of her, forcing both her legs to go between Jane's as she opened her up beneath her. Jane had never been so aroused and so eager to be touched. Maura's breast rested against Jane and she slowed her breathing.

"Jane, I want to taste you, but not tonight. At least not first like this because I want to watch you as you come for me. Tell me what feels good. Tell me what you need."

After so much silence, Jane was shocked at all of Maura's words and captured her lips in another searing kiss. This time, Maura knew Jane could only be patient so long and she slid two fingers into her warm heat and then pulled back out to circle her engorged clit.

"You are so wet, my lover. Spread your legs farther apart for me. I need to fuck you."

Her brain could barely register that the great Dr. Maura Isles just used a curse word. Jane couldn't find her voice to say anything except words of encouragement as her lover continued her ministrations. Jane was so close. Years and years of want and repressed desire were building in her as Maura guided now three fingers deep into her vagina. She curled her fingers and moved her hips as she moved her fingers back and forth going both deeper and faster.

"Oh, Maura, that feels so good, I'm going to come."

"Come for me baby."

Maura flattened her finger onto Jane's clit and that was her undoing as she screamed Maura's name once more and sunk back into the soft mattress. Maura held both of Jane's hands as she littered soft kisses all over her body. The moonlight cast shadows across the two lovers as Maura reached down to pull the covers over both of them. Jane was now floating and struggled to find her voice as she moved to touch Maura's breast.

"Shh…sleep now my friend, we have the rest of the night still…and the rest of our lives."


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: **Just a little bit of fluff and pillow talk with a little suspense thrown in as well. Ifeel like I need this image to help get through the withdrawals…can't believe it has only been two weeks…and how many to go? Thanks again for the kind words and for those of you that are still following this story. Credit goes to those who created these amazing characters. No infringement intended.

**Closer to Fine**

Chapter 6

_A little facet of time  
Till I hold you and you'll be mine  
Sweet woman, rising so fine _

Soft sun light had replaced the moon light as Jane looked down as it danced across the exquisite form of her lover. _Lover_. Silently she said the word again and liked the way it wrapped around her tongue and reverberated throughout her whole body.

Jane felt surprisingly well rested despite sleeping in mere two hour increments throughout the night and morning. She could tell by the way the shadows fell that the sun had been up for several hours already. Being in this line of work, the detective had to each morning consciously tell herself what day it was since her work week was never just Monday through Friday. Saturday registered in her brain just as she remembered being interrupted last night by Agent Dean waiting for her at her apartment. She needed to be at the station by early afternoon…but not a moment sooner.

The first segment of sleep had been the shortest as Maura stirred beside Jane, her restlessness evident in her movements in the bed. Jane was still coming down from her orgasmic high and felt like her body was slowly returning to the soft surface of the bed. Strains of the music she had listened to earlier still rolled around in her brain. At the periphery of her senses, the detective suspected Maura's presence beside her as she could hear, smell, and taste the doctor's unrelenting arousal. Fingertips were followed by hands that in turn were followed by lips. Again Jane marveled at how little they used words while their bodies still spoke volumes as they joined together.

Jane was drowning in Maura as her fingers returned to her wetness. The sounds beneath her, surrounding her, brought Jane fully awake and alert to all her senses. Maura's skin was more than Jane imagined…so soft, so smooth, and so warm to the touch. The dark haired woman connected the dots on her lover's skin as she marveled in her beauty.

"I'm sorry Jane. I just want you…need you so much. I can't believe this is finally happening."

"I'm here." The soft kisses continued but this time with much more urgency and passion.

Maura's confession shocked Jane since she had been the one to suggest slowing things down. It also served to surge the dark haired woman forward as she knew the doctor had imagined her sexually before this moment in time.

Jane littered kisses on her lover's neck and made a wet trail down to her full breasts. She lifted one nipple into her mouth and circled her tongue around the tip before sucking it fully in her mouth. A moan escaped Maura's lips and in that instant her silence was replaced by amazing sounds urging Jane forward even more. Her mouth moved to the other hardened tip while she momentarily removed her left hand from between her lover's legs. A gasp followed by pleading from the woman beneath her as Jane moved both her hands to fondle her soft breasts. She moved from nipple to nipple with her tongue and lips and then moved to mark her lover on the undersized of her right breast.

"Please Jane…I need you inside of me. Make me come for you."

And in that moment Jane realized that giving Maura pleasure was almost as good as it felt when she had been the one to receive the pleasure. She moved her left hand down Maura's body and slowly toyed with the wetness and heat she found beneath the soft curls. The pad of her middle finger found Maura's clit and the sounds only increased in urgency and volume. The good doctor was a screamer and not afraid to be vocal while in the throes of passion. Maura's hands were in Jane's long hair, pulling her back from the onslaught on her neck and breasts to her mouth. Their tongues tangled and Jane moved to enter two fingers into her tightness. Back and forth her fingers went and Jane realized she didn't need to fear this intimacy or worry that she would not know how to please her friend. She had waited her whole life to feel this connection with another woman and she didn't want to miss another minute of it.

Jane could feel that Maura was getting closer to her release as she continued to alternate penetration with touching her lover's clitoris. Maura was writhing beneath Jane and moving her hips in motion with Jane's fingers.

"Shit…Jane that is so good. Harder…faster…I'm going to come."

"Dr. Maura Isles…cursing in the throes of passion. I'm shocked." Jane's voice was even more sultry than normal as she seized the opportunity to increase her force, speed, and add a third digit to her penetration.

"Look at me, Maura. I want to see your eyes when you come for me."

And in that instance, Jane had never seen anything more beautiful than the woman beneath her. Dr. Maura Isles, as she careened over and into her orgasm screamed out Jane's name, while the two women looked deeply into each other eyes. Finally, Jane was the one to break the gaze as she moved to replace her fingers with her knee and gather the woman beneath her in a deep embrace.

"Maura."

"I know Jane, me too."

The two women moved to a comfortable sleeping position that lasted for at least a few hours. Maura was the one to leave their bed in the middle of the night and Jane awoke to feel her absence. She heard her in the bathroom and heard her footsteps in the kitchen as she checked on Bass and the security of the house. For a few blissful hours, Jane had not thought of Hoyt or the fear that so often kept her up at night.

"What are you doing awake?" Jane turned to ask Maura as she climbed back into bed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"I missed you beside me. How am I ever going to sleep alone again?"

A giggle escaped Maura's lips as she turned to face Jane in the bed. She ran her fingers through Jane's unruly locks and moved to kiss her cheek softly. Jane smelled mint and flowers and knew her friend had gone to freshen up, possibly with the hopes of round two.

"Well, you know what they say about lesbians? What do they bring to the second date?" Maura started to circle Jane's nipple, making her intentions fully known to the dark haired beauty beside her.

Jane may not have been out before but she knew the answer to the joke and realized that elements of it were even true for two independent, career driven women like herself and Maura. Except, it wasn't like they had just met. They had spent so much time together over the last few months that wanting to live together seemed like a natural next step. Jane knew neither of them would be ready for that level of commitment, or lack of independence, but their days would likely result in many shared nights, and shared closet space at both of their residences.

Jane's reminiscence of the activities of their first night together was interrupted by the sound of her phone vibrating softly against the dresser in the bedroom. She vaguely remembered placing her phone, badge, and gun there the night before in her haste to make it to the bed and remove all vestiges of her clothes and the clothes of the woman in the bed beside her. She ignored the phone, surprised it still had some battery power left at this point. The precinct, work, the new case, Agent Dean…all of it could wait. The fear and loss of control certainly could wait as well. Jane wasn't ready to let go of all of these new feelings and experiences. She turned to trace her finger down Maura's cheek and lightly ran circles along her neck, across her breasts until her palm rested on her flat stomach.

Jane learned many things about her new lover over the course of their night together. She learned that Maura was loud, vocal, and used many curse words and what could only be described as "dirty talk" all the while bringing maximum pleasure multiple times over the course of the night. Jane had never been so in touch with her body or her sexuality. The good doctor also was very well versed in female anatomy and sexual responsivity. She was also very aware of her body and her own desires. Men had attempted to perform oral sex on Jane but they never knew what they were doing and were always too impatient. And truth be told, Jane never felt comfortable receiving, or giving oral sex because it felt too personal, too intimate, too vulnerable. All of that changed with Maura.

"Hi." Lost in thought, Jane didn't realize that Maura was awake and looking back at her as she continued to lazily trace soft circles on her lover's stomach and hip.

"Hi yourself." Jane leaned in to brush Maura's soft lips with her own.

"How long have you been watching me sleep?"

"Not long enough." Jane responded and was surprised to see a slight tinge of red form on Maura's cheek.

"Maura, I had my tongue inside of you last night, and you are blushing because I watched you sleeping?"

"Surprisingly, I am comfortable and confident when it comes to sexual interaction but unsure always when it means social interaction. I'm always wondering what the other person is really thinking. Except it has always been easy with you, Jane."

"Well, I don't want you to think this is just a line to get you in bed again, but, last night was the best sexual experience of my life."

"I thought it would be."

"Well you are confident...and cocky." Jane teased her lover and leaned in to kiss her neck once more.

"No, I just knew it would be different for you when you were being honest with yourself and your feelings for women."

"This is more than just being with a woman. This is about you." Jane paused to choose her words carefully. Neither woman had discussed the implications this relationship would bring in multiple areas of their lives. "I trust you, Maura. I feel safe with you."

Maura was the one to break the silence of the moment and wanted to know when Jane had to head into the station to meet with Agent Dean and Alison.

"Oh, there you go, spoiling the mood. I'm not ready to face that world yet, Maura. I hate the fear that bastard has created in me. Now I'm always looking over my shoulder, worried about things being connected that may have nothing to do with him."

"We will have lots of time to be with each other. In fact, I think we both need to think about vacation, together in our near future. Now, I just want to see this thing through. What happened with Hoyt in that basement, Jane?"

Maura's voice was uncertain as she knew she was taking her friend from one extreme, of safety and bliss, to one filled with nightmares and weakness. When Jane started talking, her voice was so soft, Maura strained to hear her words.

"I was following up on a lead. I was too inpatient to wait for back-up, for Korsak to join me. Alison had been in that basement with him for seven days, eight hours, and 32 minutes by the time I found her. He had raped her several times. He almost raped me."

* * *

"Have you talked to Jane today?"

"She's not my partner. Did she say when she was coming in to the station when you spoke to her last night?" The older man was trying to be more patient with Frost but it was still difficult to watch them solve cases without him.

"Agent Dean was the one to rally the troops. He said he wanted us all here to meet before Ms. Stewart's arrival. I've tried her six times, on her cell, and at home. No answer. I sure wish we had sent the uniforms last night when we heard the news."

"Settle down, Frost. There is no guarantee that this is a real connection between Hoyt and the murder/suicide. Jane's tired of living in fear and there is no sense creating more drama or giving that sick bastard any more attention."

"Just how much is one person supposed to be able to take in one lifetime?" Detective Frost's voice trailed off as he realized he wasn't asking a question as much as making a statement.

"Hey, did you try Dr. Isles? She may know where Jane is right now."

"Good idea, Korsak." Frost moved to call Maura but her cell phone went right to voice mail. Her house phone was answered on the fourth ring.

"Dr. Isles, this is Frost, I was wondering if you knew where Jane is? She is not answering her phone."

"She is fine. She stayed with me last night." Jane's eyes betrayed her fear of being found out when Maura talked so casually about them being together. But Jane realized that it was really no different than it has been over the last few months since this was not their first "sleepover".

Jane was up and moving and took the phone from Maura's hand. She couldn't help but smile as she noticed the look in Maura's eyes as Jane stood naked in front of her.

"Frost, I'll be in…in a few hours…I need a shower and some food. I'm starving. I'll be there before Alison arrives."

Frost put the phone back down on its cradle.

"What is it? What did Jane say?" Korsak seemed annoyed that he had only heard one side of the conversation but was also relieved that Jane had spent the night at her friend's house. She didn't need to be alone right now.

"Oh, she'll be in. I'm just surprised that Jane is just now getting up and eating breakfast when it is almost lunch time. That's really not like her at all."

* * *

The rest of their time at Maura's house passed quickly as it was filled with pancakes made by Maura while Jane was first in the shower. Jane was even brave enough to feed Bass a strawberry and the two women laughed about Jo's "crush" on the boxer pup that would quickly out grow the small terrier.

"It isn't my fault my dog is shamelessly heterosexual." Jane laughed and reached for Maura's hand. "You don't have to come to the station with me."

"I'm going with you and it is settled. Besides, I want to look over the autopsy report for both Mr. and Mrs. Lockridge one more time today."

Jane attempted to sneak some more alone time with Maura when she was undressing and running water for her shower.

"Shower sex will have to wait for another day, my friend."

A searing kiss was Jane's reward as she was admonished to wait elsewhere in the house.

The two women emerged from the condo and headed towards Jane car. Their closeness was unmistakable and Jane leaned in to brush her lips against her lover's neck before breaking the connection to get in each side of the car. Jane and Maura were so caught up in each other and their amazing first night together that they didn't notice the figure standing silently in a grove of trees next door. The wind also covered the sound the high powered lens on the camera made as it snapped multiple photos of both women together and then apart.

"The boss isn't going to like this at all."


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: **Thanks as always for all of the reviews. Your kind words mean a lot. Sorry about the delay in updating. Hopefully this chapter of continued lust, more suspense, and sweet confessions will make up for it being so long between updates. The great thing about fanfiction is that I'm a fan and this is my fiction. You will soon be able to tell that there is one character I don't really care for. However, I am grateful for Tess Gerristen's creation and for Janet Tamaro's vision and bringing them to life on my screen.

**Closer to Fine**

Chapter 7

"God Maura…I thought…shit…I thought that after finally being with you…fuck…that feels so good…ahh…"

"Having a hard time talking, are you my love?"

Maura had pinned Jane up against the back of her apartment door as soon as they had made it across the threshold. Her hands were roaming all over the dark haired woman's body and her tongue had demanded entrance into the soft confines of her lover's mouth. The doctor deftly removed Jane's gun and badge from where they were clipped to her pants and moved to set them on the table before claiming the detective in another searing kiss.

"I thought once we did this I wouldn't be so consumed with you…but shit, I just want you more. I can't get enough of you Dr. Maura Isles."

Jane had found her voice when Maura moved her lips to mark her neck and her hands lifted her blazer off her shoulders only to puddle in a pile at her feet. The heat of the moment was the only time that Maura did not chastise Jane for her frequent use of expletives. The good doctor was no one to pass judgment as she saved it all up for these exact moments as well. The detective was feeling lightheaded and she struggled to catch her breath following another round of intense kisses.

"Women reach their sexual peak at 35. Men at 18. One of life's great mysteries regarding sexual relations and pro-creation of the species."

"Maura…no Wikipedia. I'm taking you to bed."

"No. Right here."

Now it was the doctor's turn to be breathless and reduced to monosyllables as she simultaneously pushed her knee between the dark haired woman's legs and ran her hands over her breasts and pinched the already hardened nipples through her clothing.

"I was just trying to explain your voracious sexual appetite. That, and making up for lost time."

Maura pushed her knee tighter against Jane's center and felt her moan as her head connected with the back of the door.

"Ouch!"

"Sorry. I'll make it up to you, Jane."

Maura's hands had undone Jane's belt and the button on her slacks. The good doctor wasted no time as she slid her hand under the band of Jane's black panties and into her soft and very wet folds.

"Shit Maura…you are unbelievable."

Jane had managed to get her hands under Maura's silk shirt as she freed it from the waist band of the matching skirt. She considered moving her hand between her lover's legs as well but was momentarily stymied by the half slip Maura had on under her skirt. Jane instead moved her left hand to the fast becoming favorite part of her lover's body…her amazing, full breasts. She moaned in relief when she found the front clasp of her bra. Jane's agility in undoing the clasp one handed made Maura hesitate briefly before circling Jane's clit and sliding farther along the path of wetness to slide inside of her. The sensation almost caused Jane to lose focus but she moved her right hand to join her left as she held and squeezed her lover's breasts and let her thumbs brush roughly over her nipples.

The two lovers continued to kiss feverishly while each sought for dominance. Jane considered turning Maura so that her back was against the door but was startled by the doctor's strength in keeping her pinned against the wooden frame. Jane couldn't take it anymore as she needed to put her lips on her lover's breasts and moved to gently lift the emerald green silk top up over Maura's head where it joined her blazer on the floor at their feet. Her bra strap followed suit as it slid down her shoulders. Maura used that moment to remove her fingers and pull off Jane's slacks and underwear in one fluid motion. Jane felt a chill that had nothing to do with her exposed skin but with the anticipation of what was yet still ahead. They were quite a pair…Maura topless while Jane was naked from the waist down.

Jane made the first move and leaned in to lick and nip at her lover's nipples while placing both soft mounds back in her hands. She could feel Maura's lips marking her neck and breathing heavily in her ear but her voice barely registered to Jane over the beating of her heart.

"Where was I?"

"Doctor, I think you were about to fuck me."

Maura moved back towards Jane and held her tightly against the door again. She wrapped both her hands around to rest against Jane's firm buttocks and lifted her closer to her still. Maura's finger dipped lightly through Jane's dark curls and this time she gasped at the arousal evident there.

"Spread your legs, Jane."

Jane didn't hesitate to do as her lover commanded. She moved back over each breast loving, teasing, and stroking the soft flesh beneath her fingers as Maura's entered her again.

"Maybe you are ovulating Jane?"

Jane was struggling to follow her logic but realized that the doctor's brain was back to trying to explain her level of desire and wetness.

"Why, are you planning to impregnate me?"

"I'm going to try."

* * *

The sky was the color of gun metal grey and the clouds were circling in an ominous warning of a possible cool fall rain. Agent Dean cursed under his breath as he flicked the cigarette from his fingers and moved to crush it underneath the tip of his shoe. He turned towards the razor wire fence and could see the guards with their machine guns in the towers above the prison. He checked the pocket of his coat one last time to make sure the picture was still there. The FBI agent turned and scanned the parking lot that was several rows deep as he checked his watch again.

"Where are you Sanchez?"

His question went unanswered and he started to wander farther amidst the parked vehicles and away from the entrance. He would still have to go in and question Hoyt just to follow his tracks. He had spoken enough with the older man that he knew just how to communicate with him without drawing any attention from the guards that would be present. The rest was up to Sanchez.

Gabriel was about to light another cigarette and pulled his blazer closer to his body as the first drops of rain started to fall.

"Shit. Cold and rainy."

"Sorry I was late. I'm here now."

The shorter man had come up behind the agent, his Spanish accent apparent as he shifted uneasily in the parking lot. The correctional officer did not want to be seen by any of his co-workers.

"I don't have much time. We are short staff and I pulled the double—just like I told you I would. Those new jacks get so upset about mandation so then I can be the hero by agreeing to work."

"Sanchez, I need you to focus. Get this to Hoyt, that's all you need to do.'

Dean pulled the photo from his pocket and handed it to the guard. Sanchez took a look at the picture and whistled under his breath but it was still loud enough for the agent to notice.

"Those are some fine looking ladies. Looks like they are awful friendly."

"Just do as you are told. " Gabriel was losing his patience and the softly falling rain drops were starting to soak through his jacket.

"I don't know. This is getting more difficult. Everybody is watching Hoyt so closely. He is like a celebrity."

"Look, Sanchez you do not have a choice. I've still got that evidence that I'm sure the police would be glad to use to put away your brother—for life."

"Fine. I'll keep being the go between. Speaking of…this is from him for you." Sanchez handed a folded paper to the agent and then stepped back away from him while he glanced nervously around the parking lot.

"But just know, I never signed up for murder."

"Sanchez, go back to work. I've got to question Hoyt before it gets any later."

Agent Dean returned to his car while he watched the younger man scurry back towards the entrance. Too bad he wouldn't live long enough to worry about someone else being murdered. He simultaneously lit another cigarette while pushing the speed dial on his cell.

"Damn it, Jane. Where are you and why are you not answering?"

Gabriel had to re-focus his anger and frustration while he waited to hear the beep that signaled it was time to leave his message.

"Jane, hi, it's Gabriel. I can't stop thinking about you and I want you to know that I am here for you. I'll make sure you are safe and that Hoyt won't hurt you anymore. I'm getting ready to talk to him and I'll see his reaction when I bring up Alison's name. He isn't happy that both of you are the only ones to ever get away from him, thanks to you. Listen, I was hoping I could take you to dinner tomorrow night. Alison will be moved to a new location and we will keep monitoring Hoyt's calls and actions. That's about all we can do for now. I think we should try to focus on something else for awhile. Maybe I can take your mind of all of this for a few hours. Okay, Jane, give me a call."

Dean wanted to say more on her message but was cut off by the beep indicating that the message had reached the maximum length. He was confident that Jane would call him back and accept his dinner offer and that is when the next part of his plan could be set in motion.

* * *

"Hi, Dr. Wilson, this is Debbie. I'm sorry but I'm not going to be able to see you any more as I've had to move out of town to take care of a family member suddenly. I was wondering if you had any kind of referral list for other therapists that are trained in EMDR. I'm not sure exactly where I will be settling so I can't even give you my address but was hoping you had a listing for other states. Okay, you can leave me a message at this number but I'm not sure I'll be able to give you a call back. I'm sorry that I couldn't see you one last time. Okay…I've got to go. Thank you, thank you for everything."

The young woman had a hard time containing herself as she ended the call and lost the fight as the tears started falling and the sobs escaped her throat. She sat alone in the airport away from the other passengers also waiting for their flight to Madison, Wisconsin. Alison…Debbie…now Kelly…the names all rolled around in her brain and she fought to remember what was the most important. She was alive. The FBI decided that it would be a good idea to relocate her again just in case that her aunt and uncle's death was somehow related to Hoyt.

She had a hard time answering their questions as she was never close with Amanda as the woman was 20 years her senior and so caught up in the world of money and privilege. A world that was foreign to Alison and her family. Amanda's mother was a sister to Alison's grandmother and the two families couldn't have been more different. She had told Agent Dean and the others that she had probably only seen her second cousin twice in her whole life. The more they had talked the more convinced everyone seemed that this all was just a coincidence and unrelated to what had happened with Hoyt. Alison hated when anything happened to remind her and was just starting to find some relief in her weekly therapy with Dr. Wilson. Eye Movement Desensitization and Reprocessing (EMDR) was the first type of therapy that had seemed to make a difference and alleviate some of her traumatic flashbacks and nightmares.

Alison fought back the tears again and looked at her watch to see how much longer until they would start boarding for her flight. An agent would meet her at the airport and drive her to new location and help her get settled…yet again. The only bright spot about all of this was that she had seen Jane again. She wished Jane could have come with her so they could spend some more time together. Being with her never brought the bad memories…only the good. Something was different with Jane this time and Alison couldn't quite put her finger on what that difference was exactly. It was as if she was finally finding some peace of her own regarding this whole nightmare. And if that was really true, Alison was happy for the detective as Jane only deserved the best life had to offer.

* * *

Jane was awaken by the sound of her stomach growling and struggled to take in her surroundings and figure out what time it was. The blinds were drawn in the bedroom but the detective could tell by the lighting outside that it was well past dinnertime. She was naked in her bed and lying next to an equally naked Maura. Flashes of memory from the last few hours managed to seep back into her brain as she felt the stiffness in her back from earlier. Jane and Maura had made it to the bedroom after a round of intense sex against the door. They were far from finished and what followed was tender and intimate compared to the urgency they felt when first being alone together. Jane marveled in the amount and intensity of her orgasms with Maura and moved to snuggle closer to her new lover. This time it was Maura's stomach that sounded the alarm that reminded both women that they hadn't eaten since late morning.

"What time is it?" Maura stirred and turned to face Jane in the bed. She ran her fingers through the dark curls and struggled to wake from a blissful but short sleep.

Jane moved to turn towards the digital clock on the nightstand and saw that it was almost 9 p.m. The two lovers had been so focused on each other and their desires that they had lost track of the evening. Jane didn't want to break the mood or move from the bed for days but she knew she needed to collect Jo from her neighbor and both of them needed to eat something.

"Will you spend the night?"

"Haven't I already?" Maura leaned in and kissed Jane's cheek. She, too, did not want to leave the bed and the closeness with Jane. She nodded her acknowledgment and reminded Jane that unless either of them received a phone call they would have the next day off together. She needed to return to her home to change clothes and feed Bass but was hoping they could spend together the better part of the next 44 hours or so until work returned for both of them Monday morning.

"Oh crap, I forgot I promised my mom I would be at Sunday dinner tomorrow."

"Well, maybe I could come with you?" Maura's voice was tentative as she didn't want to rush Jane into anything she wasn't ready for but she dreaded spending any time apart from her.

"The last thing I want to do is be with my family when I could be alone with you." Jane smiled and leaned in for a soft kiss. "Besides, I don't think I could keep my hands off of you and my mom would definitely notice. I think I want to take this to the next level and be honest about our relationship but I'm not sure my family is the best place to start."

"Well, as much as I want to stay in bed all day having my way with you, there is somewhere else I want to go with you tomorrow."

"Where's that?" Jane questioned while she moved to trace lazy circles on Maura's face and then began to move her hand through her soft auburn locks.

"I want to go to the shooting range. I want you to finish my lesson on handling and shooting a gun."

"Ooh…my girlfriend the badass! That is hot, Maura but something tells me this isn't about finding a new way to turn me on, is it?"

Maura's demeanor changed rapidly and she looked away from Jane's eyes. She moved to separate their legs and started to turn away from Jane without getting out of the bed. Jane noticed the change instantly and moved to turn her girlfriend's face and eyes back towards her.

She saw tears in Maura's eyes and for the first time remembered that she had also been crying when they were in her kitchen last night about to take a leap in their new found relationship. It was clear that Maura was trying to hide her tears but just like lying she was failing miserably.

"Maura, talk to me." Jane's thumb caught the first tear but others fell in its place and so quickly that Jane had no choice but to hold her and feel the wetness on her own cheek.

"Jane, now that I have found you I don't want to lose you. I was so scared the last time when we all realized that Hoyt had somehow got to you when you arrived at your apartment. Those hours of not knowing where to look or if I would ever see you alive again were torture. I hate what that bastard has done to you and continues to do to you every day. If I'm going to be around you, and I hope that I am for a long time, then I want to be able to protect you."

"I can protect myself…"

"Jane, I'm not done. I need you to listen to me."

Maura's tears were replaced by a sternness that unsettled Jane more than her friend being vulnerable and emotional. Jane realized that her actions and her line of work now affected another person besides just her family and while it wouldn't keep her from doing her job it was something she would always think about in the corner of her brain. She thought if she ever got this close to anyone she would hate this feeling but Jane realized that with Maura, everything has been different.

"I'm listening. "

"Jane," Maura started softly and proceeded slowly, her eyes never leaving Jane's as she needed to see her reaction to what she was about to say. "Jane, I love you. It is scary as hell to say this but I feel like I'm going to explode if I don't say it to you now. I was attracted to you the first day we met and I was pretty certain that you weren't being honest about your attraction to women. I never thought we would be friends as we are very different and I don't make friends easily. But it has always been different with you, Jane. I enjoyed spending time with you and looked forward to doing things outside of work together. I realized I was falling in love with you and I wasn't sure you would ever allow yourself to reciprocate the feelings so I thought it would be best if I could fix you up with someone else. I tried to keep an open mind to Grant and Agent Dean and even Jorge but I kept wishing that it wouldn't work out with them so that we could continue to do things together…and so I could keep flirting with you. This is all so scary but it also feels so good and I'm too far in to stop caring about you…and us now. I want to be with you more than anything in the world and that means doing whatever I can to help you stay safe."

Jane's eyes never left Maura's face and she realized that her friend and lover had stopped talking to take a breath and was now looking expectantly at Jane. It surprised the detective that it was her own tears now falling on her face and she took in everything Maura had just said to her. She leaned in and placed a soft kiss on the doctor's lips and moved to brush the tears out of her eyes. Jane was not used to this level of vulnerability and tried to lighten the mood.

"Okay, dinner at five and shooting practice in the afternoon but the rest of the time between now and then I plan to spend alone with you, preferably without any clothes on. You said it yourself, Maura. I'm making up for lost time. Well, that and I love you too and I love making love with you."

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**AN**: Well, this was certainly a long time between updates. Sorry for life intruding. Now that the suspense is building and our happy couple are going to face some "challenges" I'll do better to update more often. Thanks for the reviews and those of you still reading. Rating on this one is more like "K" but I promise the "M" rating will be back next chapter. I realize that the newest pet has already been named Watson but I had my name picked out first. Thanks again…enjoy!

**Closer to Fine**

Chapter 8

The smudges on the edges of the picture were a combination of dust from the rec yard, sweat, and grease from the underside of the bed where the silver haired man kept both pictures. He didn't dare keep anymore than two at a time as they were hard enough to hide especially when his cell was tossed every so often. Hoyt pulled out his most recent picture and ran his finger over the outline of Jane kissing her lover softly on her neck before they parted to get in the car. He was certain the two women were now lovers and his mind raced at night as he imagined them in bed together. This new development did not bother him at all. In fact, it helped to make things even easier. His brilliant and calculating mind ran over the plans in his mind forwards and backwards, certain that there could be no errors or obstacles in his path. That was one thing he had in his favor…time. Time to think. Time to plan. Time to prepare. Time to imagine how her blood would feel in his hands again. How her pulse would pound beneath his fingers and how he would finally get to run his fingers over the scars he created.

* * *

"So, which movie is it going to be? _Desert Hearts, Claire of the Moon, It's in the Water, Saving Face, Imagine Me and You…_"

"What did you do, Maura, rob the video store?"

It was the end of a long Sunday and the two women were at Maura's condo, settling in for the night after a wonderful dinner with Jane's family. Jo Friday had given up trying to get Bass' attention and was curled up in her bed sleeping soundly. The two women had joined households this morning by moving some of Jane's belongings and introducing the two pets to each other finally. Jo was intrigued by the tortoise but grew bored quickly when she realized that he would never play in the same way as other dogs at the dog park or her new best friend, Atticus. Bass seemed mildly fazed by the small dog and didn't appear to mind sharing his home with Jane and her pets. The small tortoise, Kate, had also made the move and was sleeping peacefully in her terrarium. Jane sorted through the pile of DVD's on the coffee table while her girlfriend was in the kitchen making popcorn and bringing more beers.

The detective reminisced about the events of the day and how she had felt when Maura had slid a shiny gold key in her hand while they were walking Jo in the park earlier that morning.

"I want you to move in with me. I have a top-of-the-line security system and I won't be able to sleep at night because I'll be worried about you across town, anyway. We can say it is just for a few days…or it can be longer if you want."

Maura had seemed so anxious in that moment almost as if she was afraid Jane was going to reject her and her plans for co-habitation. Before the doctor could elaborate any further on Jane's safety and concerns that Hoyt was still finding ways to get to her, Jane pocketed the key and moved her hand back to interlock their fingers together. Maura was startled that Jane was willing to be so open in public but even more grateful that she didn't refuse the key. Jane's smile showed off her dimples and Maura wanted to freeze time in this moment.

The afternoon had progressed as planned as Jane decided to only move a few things to Maura's place today and work on moving more throughout the week. Jane was the one to bring up how this might play out at work on Monday as she would have to leave her new contact numbers and let Frost and Korsak know she was staying at Maura's for awhile. Her lease on the apartment was up at the end of next month and Maura thought that would be enough time for them to decide whether to make the move permanent or not. Once the three bags were packed with clothes and hygiene supplies for the week, Jane moved to the kitchen to gather what she needed for Jo Friday and her newest pet.

"Why did you name her Kate?"

Maura had moved into the kitchen with Jane and was looking at the small tortoise as she munched on some spinach leaves.

"Well, initially I was calling her Martinelli, you know as in Kate Martinelli, the lesbian detective in Laurie R. King's books. But then, I almost called her Beckett for Kate Beckett on Castle, my favorite TV show, and then I thought well she also could be called Kate for Kate Todd in NCIS, who unfortunately dies at the end of Season 2. I stopped watching after that happened. So, since all three of them have in common, Kate, I decided to just make that her name. Short and sweet…kind of like Bass and Jo."

Maura chose that moment to steal a kiss from her girlfriend as she wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled Jane into her body.

"What was that for?"

"I'm just glad I found you. That we found each other. I'm grateful for our friendship and our new even better relationship. You know…best friends with benefits."

Another kiss, this time initiated by Jane, found the women caught up in the moment as their touches became more intense and fueled by passion and need. Jane began walking Maura backwards toward the bedroom but was shocked when the doctor stopped their progress. Maura placed a soft kiss on the tip of her nose while waiting for the detective to catch her breath.

"As much as I would love to take you back to bed and have my way with you, we need to keep moving if we are still going to get to the shooting range before we have to be at your parents' house for dinner."

"Oh Maura…you are such a tease. You kissed me first, you know."

"True", replied the fair haired woman as she leaned in for another kiss, this time on Jane's neck. "But just think how much more turned on you will be when you see that your girlfriend can be a badass with a gun."

"You are very confident, Dr. Isles." It was Jane's turn to tease as she purposefully brushed her thumb over Maura's right breast and smiled as she noticed how quickly her nipple responded to the sensation.

"I know I have the best instructor." Maura responded in a somewhat breathless manner.

Jane later found out that the good doctor was a very quick study and after only an hour at the range, Maura was exhilarated by how many times she had actually managed to hit the target. Jane loved seeing how excited and animated she was and realized that Maura was right—it was a big turn on to see her girlfriend handle and shoot a gun.

"I love how powerful that feels!" The ME removed the headphones that served as barrier to the noise, unloaded the gun like a professional, locked it, and handed it back to Jane. She noticed the most amazing smile on Jane's face—even better than earlier when she had accepted the key to the condo.

"What is it? What are you thinking?"

"Oh, Dr. Maura Isles, this is not the most appropriate setting for me to vocalize what is going through my mind right now."

"Well, maybe you could whisper it in my ear instead of saying it out loud?" Maura purred coyly to the detective, determined to keep the arousal between the two of them just below the surface.

Since they were already standing so close together in the shooting bay, Jane leaned in to whisper in her lover's ear, her breath warm and sweet as her new pupil felt a shiver go all the way down her spine.

"I want to take you home and undress you, lay you down on your bed; plant kisses all the way up your sexy legs and then bury my tongue deep in your pussy. And then I plan to fu.."

"Jane? What you are you doing here on a Sunday afternoon?"

Both women stopped breathing as Jane's seductive voice was interrupted by the sound of Frankie's voice who was standing behind them in the shooting bay.

"Hi Maura. I didn't expect to see you here with Janie. What are you two up to?"

"Just getting in some practice like you little brother. Will we see you at mom and pop's later for dinner?"

Jane realized that she was talking fast and was moving Maura away from her brother before he could even answer her question. Frankie had to tell something was off from the shocked look on their faces and Jane only hoped he had not heard what she had just whispered in her girlfriend's ear. She meant what she said yesterday in that she thought she was ready to go public about their relationship she just didn't think her family should be the first people to know. Jane had already decided she was going to be up front with Korsak tomorrow at work as she trusted her old partner more than anyone else.

"Oh good, Maura is coming to dinner with you. Then ma will be on her best behavior since we will have a guest. Hey, where are you off to in such a hurry? We still have a few hours before dinner and I was hoping to challenge you to a round."

Jane and Maura made their get away from Frankie with a quick wave of their hands and Maura's comment about still having some shopping to do. Once they were back in Jane's car they both broke down into a fit of laughter.

"Hey, we really aren't going shopping are we?" Jane questioned with almost a whine in her voice.

"No, we are going back to my place…our place. I think we have enough time for you to finish what you were saying earlier before we have to get ready for dinner. "Maura's seductive tone was back and Jane consciously drove faster.

Jane was brought back out of her reminiscing by the sound of her phone ringing. Maura was still in the kitchen and she was still holding three of the DVD's as she had started to try to decide which of the movies they should watch first. She set them down and picked up her phone instead. Crap, Agent Dean calling yet again. She had listened to his earlier messages but did not want to call him back. There was no emergency, no reason he should even be still in Boston since there didn't seem to be a connection between Hoyt and the Lockridge case. The only explanation was that he wanted to see her and take her on a date. Jane was not interested in him and while she didn't want to hurt Gabriel, she didn't want to take a minute away from her precious time with Maura.

"Jane, you should at least call him back." Maura had returned from the kitchen, carrying two cold beers and a big bowl of popcorn on a tray that she set down on the coffee table. She turned and handed Jo a few piece of the popcorn as she was now sitting up on her bed in the corner of the living room.

"How did you know who was calling me?" Jane marveled at the intuitiveness of her girlfriend and took a handful of popcorn from the bowl as Maura sat down next to her on the couch and started looking through the pile of movies.

"Agent Dean has been calling you all weekend. He is going to send out the squad cars looking for you if you don't at least call him back and let him know you are okay. He can't help that he finds you attractive. He was probably kicking himself for not asking you out last time and was determined he wasn't going to leave this time without at least a first date."

"You are enjoying this, Maura. The last two days has been wonderful. I love spending time with you. It has been nice to not think about work…or Hoyt for hours now. My body is still tingling with our last round of love making and you were quite the hit with the parents earlier tonight. So, shoot me if talking to Agent Dean is not top on my list right now. "

"Won't you at least listen to his message, Jane?"

"It is like that song on the playlist, Maura." Jane's eyes had misted over and she was lost in thought and not ready to let this drop so easily. It had been Maura's turn last night to bare her soul and Jane felt the need to let her new girlfriend know how much she had affected her life. Maura set down her beer and turned to face Jane on the couch. She reached for her hand and absently rubbed her thumb in a soft motion over the top of the scar she found there.

"Which song Jane?"

"_Closer to Fine_ by the Indigo Girls. For the first time in my life I do finally feel fine. It's because of you Maura. You have changed everything." When Jane looked back up into the eyes of the woman before her, she saw mirrored back the same feelings of love, trust…and safety. It was Maura who leaned in to capture Jane's lips in a soft kiss.

"This new relationship means that we are going to be here for each other in good times and bad. I want you to see that you don't have to shut out the entire world to feel safe and loved, Jane. Just call Gabriel back and let him down gently so that he will stop calling you and we can go back to the evening we have planned. I've decided on a movie and I plan to watch it curled up on this couch with my girlfriend. If we get too sleepy…or too horny…I plan to turn off the TV, take care of our pets for the night, and take you to our bed."

Jane returned the soft kiss to the lips of the beautiful woman before her and silently got up off the couch to make the phone call. She grabbed her gun and took Jo with her out the back door, already deciding that they would not get much of the movie watched tonight.

* * *

Agent Dean was not a patient man. He cursed at the darkness as he walked down the street towards the noisy bar. He needed a drink and needed it badly. Gabriel was not used to not getting his way and the sound of her gentle voice still echoed around in his head. She had finally called him back after he had left her several messages. She was so calm as she turned him down for dinner or even just a drink. He could tell in her voice that she was starting to feel safe again. He was also certain that she was with the doctor. He had been by the condo twice this weekend and had seen Jane's car there this afternoon. The bile rose in his throat and he wanted to scream but instead he paused at the entrance to the bar, smoke filling his lungs before he would have to extinguish the cigarette and pulled out his cell phone.

"Sanchez…it's Dean. Tell Hoyt it is time."

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Closer To Fine

Chapter 9

The sun was high in the sky when the silver haired man finally made it out to the recreation yard. Since he was still in segregation his one hour of rec was always at the whim of the guards. He turned his face towards the blinding orb and kept his eyes open until he was forced to squint as the white light and heat seared into his brain. Hoyt felt like a lizard as he longed to soak up as much of the heat and light as possible. He knew if his plan was successful he would have to face at least a few days in solitary before everything could be put into motion. A hawk circled the rec yard looking for its prey much like Hoyt scanned the crowd of men gathered in clumps throughout the yard. He knew just who he was looking for—even from a distance. The air was still and the dust had a way of choking you if you moved too quickly. The man calculated that it had been over a week since the last time the scorched earth had seen rain. He slid his thumb softly across the blade and allowed it to prick his skin. "Plenty sharp enough", he said to no one but himself. Only a few of the men out of the thousands were brave enough to approach him. They were always the ones who wanted to be like him. Hoyt could spot them from the distance too.

He raised his thumb to the sky as the drop of blood became a trickle and gravity pulled it towards the ground. The older man allowed himself a moment to imagine what her blood might look like on his hands as he thrust deep inside of her. The smile took form and he turned his face to the sun one last time before he tasted the metallic burn on his tongue. His scar burned as he started walking towards the man he had seen when he first walked out into the dry yard.

"Oh, Jane, you have made this all so easy now."

Again, the doctor, talking only to himself, felt his arousal begin as he imagined how it would feel to join with the woman who was ultimately so much like him. She was lovely, intelligent, and sensual, and the darkness was just below the surface. She just didn't realize it yet but it manifested in her daily work. Hoyt started to walk faster and felt the handle of the shank in the palm of his hand, mirroring his own hardness as he imagined what was ahead of him.

The older man barely remembered the rest of the events as they unfolded before him. The noise, the surge of blood, the confusion evident on the faces of those around him, the whistle blowing, the guards descending, the dust storm as the bodies fell across him. He could still feel the smile stretch his damaged skin and turned his face to get one last glimpse of the sun. The hawk circled again and a cloud moved to cover the sky. The last thing the man remembered was the smoothness of the rain drops as they fell in the dust.

* * *

"Frankie, have you seen Korsak?"

Jane asked her younger brother when he came into the bull pen in the middle of the afternoon. Despite it being a slow morning, Jane had chickened out in having that talk with Korsak like she planned. When she and Maura had arrived to work together they were greeted with some questions but both women calmly shared the information that Jane would be staying at Maura's condo because of the extra security it provided. No one questioned them further and Jane was all about getting busy with the new day. She had tried to find Maura at lunch but heard from one of the assistants that she had left to consult with another pathologist at BCU for the afternoon.

"I think he went down to that coffee shop again. The one with the waitress he likes."

Frankie's response brought Jane out of her thoughts. "You sure you are alright, sis?"

Her brother's voice held concern and worry and Jane dismissed him quickly. "Yeah, I've got work to do and I'm not going to let that bastard control my life from inside his prison cell. That double homicide was just a coincidence like I told everyone. Tell Frost to come find me if he gets a lead on the whereabouts of the ex-husband. I'm going to talk to Korsak."

Jane moved quickly from the precinct down the street determined to talk to her previous partner. A new case had come in about an hour ago but they were working with the Amber alert team on this one as it involved a missing five year old boy. The mother had been shot and the boy was taken from the small apartment. All the evidenced pointed to the bitter ex-husband who had lost the custody case and was currently believed to be on the run with his son.

The coffee shop only had two other customers besides Korsak who sat at his usual table by the window. The older man looked up from his paperwork as Jane approached the table.

"Did we get a lead?"

"No, I just needed to take a break and stretch my legs." Jane responded to Korsak as she moved to sit down at the table. Lucille, the owner of the shop moved to bring Jane some coffee and refilled 'Vince's' cup too leaving them effectively alone with the silence.

"You know, whatever it is, you can tell me."

Jane was absently rubbing the scar on her right hand when she noticed her former partner looking up at her expectantly. She knew she needed to tell someone about her new relationship with Maura and Korsak was a good place to start. She trusted his opinion and knew that he would keep her secret safe until she was ready to tell other people.

"It's about Maura. She is my best friend and I…I feel safe with her. I enjoy spending time with her and value our friendship. I think we can keep working together as we make a good team."

Jane was rambling and Korsak was only smiling and trying to allow her the space to finish what she came to tell him.

"Jane, I think it is great that you are now a couple."

"We plan to just see...wait...how did you know?" The shock was evident on the detective face as she took in the smile from her previous partner and friend.

"Jane, I'm a detective. Detecting is what I do. Besides, it is all over your face. Something shifted in just the last few days. It is nice to see my friend find some peace...for once. You deserve to be happy, Jane."

And then the floodgates opened. Jane broke down and saw a tear drop into her coffee before she even realized she was crying. The relief of the last few months was now upon her as she was not only honest to herself but to those around her for the first time.

"Oh, look at me, I'm a mess."

Jane was quick to fight back the tears and pull herself together. She couldn't give off the appearance of not being in control. She needed to be in control.

"Jane, you deserve a chance to feel, to let your guard down. You've had to face that maniac twice now and you've survived both times. I'm glad that Dr. Isles was finally able to get through to you. To get you to open up and be honest."

"But Korsak, I don't want to be that 'dyke detective'. It is hard enough being the only female in homicide."

"Words are just that...words. You could be married to a NFL football player and have three kids and people will still use slurs to get to you. Don't give anyone that much power. You know the same people that make those comments are just jealous of you because you are the best at what you do. If their comments can somehow make you doubt yourself and your ability then they have won."

"I don't know, Korsak. This is all just new territory for me. When I'm with Maura—just the two of us—it feels so right. So safe. So much like home. I'm just not sure other people are going to be as understanding as you."

The older detective moved his hands back from where they were clasped over top of Jane's on the table to take another drink of his coffee. His look at Lucille told her that it was best not to interrupt them for now. Jane absently stirred more sugar in her coffee and looked anywhere but at her former partner. She was still nervous about this whole coming out prospect and whether people would treat her any differently now that she was being honest about her sexual orientation.

"Jane, I don't think they are going to be as surprised as you think they are going to be. Your parents, Frankie, and even Frost, they have all speculated at one time or another. Now, they just want you to be happy."

Jane, still skeptical, allowed herself to look up at her former partner and at least smile. Lucille, still watching from the register, must have taken that as a sign that the difficult conversation was over as she moved to refill their coffee and asked again if she could bring either of them something to eat. Korsak was talking to her about some meal she must have made him recently when Jane realized her phone was vibrating.

A text from Maura that read: "Can u come to the lab? There is someone I want you to meet."

* * *

Jane had collected herself fully from her talk with Korsak and was feeling a little bit better about the whole process of letting those around her in on her new secret. She wasn't sure she was ready to introduce Maura as her partner at the next Rizzoli family dinner but she was pleased by her conversation with her former partner.

She rounded the corner to the lab and stopped dead in her tracks as the detective took in the sight of her new girlfriend standing very close to an impeccably dressed man who appeared deep into a story, the pre-text of a file spread out before them while their eyes and laughter were fully focused on each other. Jane figured the gentleman was maybe a few years Maura's senior and clearly a doctor. She could smell his cologne from the doorway and her girlfriend's laughter reached in and gripped her heart. Still unobserved by either party, Jane could wait no longer when she saw Maura flip her hair away from her face and lean closer to the interloper to the lab.

"Here I am. What was so important?" Jane's voice cracked as she came farther into the lab. Damn, she couldn't' even stay mad at Maura without betraying her feelings.

"Oh good Jane, you are here." Maura moved to touch Jane's elbow and guide her closer. All the while, her expression was that of confusion and concern.

"Detective Jane Rizzoli, I'd like you to meet Dr. Charles Fraser, Forensic Pathologist at SUNY-Stony Brook."

"Detective, it is a pleasure to meet you. Dr. Isles...Maura was just telling me about how you managed to survive in the face of such tremendous adversity when you were taken hostage by two mastermind sociopaths."

His expression when turning to Maura and using her first name was not lost on Jane.

"I was in town at a conference and Dr. Rhoden at BCU encouraged me to consult with the best so he had called Dr. Isles to meet with me. Maura insisted I come back here so I could also meet you, detective."

The pathologist turned to look back at the medical examiner and Jane felt like she was now the interloper. She didn't have time to make up an excuse for her exit as her phone signaled her that the ex-husband's car had been located and uniforms were moving in. She made her exit very quickly so that Maura wouldn't notice the tears in her eyes.

* * *

"I made us some dinner."

Maura was on auto pilot and was determined to act like the tension did not exist between them. She had been home for several hours and had already started to pack a small bag with some things for the next few days when Jane had come home. The smells from the dinner she created permeated the finely appointed and comfortable home.

"I'm not really hungry."

Jane responded from the living room where she was watching the Red Sox's game. She took another swig of her beer and felt the cool liquid slide down her throat. Jane knew she should talk to Maura but she was exhausted from the events of the afternoon. Maura had found Jane about an hour after she had left the lab. The little boy was safe and with a caseworker but Jane still wanted to interview the ex-husband about the murder. Her girlfriend was trying to talk to her to see why meeting Dr. Fraser was so upsetting and Jane instead wanted to focus on her work. Something she understood...not these new feelings inside of her. She was jealous of the pathologist who had asked Maura to fly to NY to help him with a case. Jane couldn't quite put her finger on it. It wasn't like she realistically thought that Maura would cheat on her it was just that when Maura was around people like her—smart, educated, and wealthy—Jane felt like she didn't have anything to offer her in return.

Jane moved to the kitchen and maneuvered around Bass who was already enjoying his dinner and went to get a bag of chips out of the pantry and a second beer out of the frig.

"I thought you said you weren't hungry?" Maura had changed out of her work suit but still looked amazing. Jane couldn't take seeing the sadness in her eyes and knew that shutting her out wasn't the answer if this relationship was going to go the distance.

"I'm sorry, Maura. Whatever you have made smells delicious. I'm just out of sorts. It was a long day. That bastard that shot his ex-wife and kidnapped his son wouldn't talk to us. There's a chance that he killed the new boyfriend too and we need a lead on where he stashed the body. I'm sorry you had to wait on me to eat dinner."

Jane brushed her fingers lightly over Maura's hand on the counter. Their fingers entwined and Jane set down her beer so that she could lean into her girlfriend and be held.

"I know that I am a jealous person and when I saw you talking to him I just felt so out of place. You deserve to be surrounded by people like you, Maura."

"You **deserve** to know that I don't want to be with anyone but you. I love you Jane. I love so many things about you. We fit. We make sense. Just because I'm in love with you doesn't mean I don't want to still have friends and professional colleague. That is all that Charlie is...a professional colleague."

"Charlie?"

"Dr. Fraser. We met before Jane, years ago, at one of the forensic pathology conferences. I've always admired his work and now he has asked me for his help on a case. That is all it is, Jane, I promise. I should be home by Thursday night. Now come on, let's eat before it gets any later."

* * *

Jane knew the storm was coming before she even heard the first sound of thunder or saw the first streak of lightening in the night sky. She could feel it in her hands. Just like always. She turned back to look at Maura's condo as the last vestiges of sun light melded into the horizon. Jane had taken Jo for a walk while Maura finished cleaning up the kitchen. She wanted to give Jane some space and room to think while the doctor finished packing and went to run herself...and maybe Jane...a bath. They ended up having a relaxing dinner while Maura talked excitedly about seeing SUNY's research facilities and helping Dr. Fraser with his elusive case. Maura and the good doctor were flying out of Logan together in the morning and in to Central Islip on Long Island. Jane's girlfriend did not spare any detail as she described the charm and beauty of the island that was so far removed from the hustle and bustle of Manhattan. Her parents had a vacation home in Oyster Bay, preferring the calm and old money of the north shore to overcrowded tourism of the Hamptons. Jane tried to share her girlfriend's enthusiasm but failed miserably. She didn't want to spend a day apart from Maura but knew she was just being silly as they both had work to do over the next few days.

As she entered the condo from the garage, Jane moved to re-set the alarm and lock all of the doors. She could hear the sound of the water running in the bathtub and could smell the lavender bath salts as they bubbled to the surface. The detective had removed her jacket even before she entered the large bathroom and took in the most beautiful sight in the world. Her girlfriend was bathed in candlelight and soft music. Her auburn hair was pinned up and Jane could see just the beginning of her cleavage underneath the surface of the water as it lapped against her alabaster skin. Jane saw the spot she sought on her neck and moved slowly towards her lover. Before kneeling down to mark her spot, Jane pulled her undershirt over her head as well. Her lips moved in and tasted the skin of Maura's neck while her hands broke the surface of the water and went to cup each of Maura's breasts. The doctor purred in approval and moved her neck farther out of the water to give the dark haired woman more room to work her magic.

"You are so beautiful, Maura."

Jane's voice was soft and even deeper than normal. She moved her thumbs to graze each of Maura's nipples. The sigh turned to a moan and both women knew that their lovemaking would be slow and tender tonight. A balm to comfort them following the tension of the day and the worries about being away from each other for the next two days.

Jane's left hand moved across the doctor's nipple and moved down to the plane of her stomach and even father in the silky water. She then moved her other hand to move the bubbles from her view and whispered in her lover's ear.

"I want you to watch me touch you."

"Oh, Jane. Come in the water with me. I want to feel your skin behind me. "

Jane wasted no time removing the rest of her clothes. As Maura sat up she moved to let some water out of the tub to accommodate Jane's presence with her. Jane watched the drops of water run across her lover's skin and moved to kiss Maura. The kiss was soft and chaste and as Maura turned back around Jane slid in behind her, her long legs stretched out on either side of her legs. Jane used her feet to pull Maura's legs farther apart and moved her lips back to kissing her neck. She decided not to make her mark too obvious but instead made a small bite on the doctor's collar bone and then soothed the spot with her tongue. Jane's hands went back to Maura's breasts and rolled her nipples with more force this time. The reddish blond woman moved her buttocks purposefully closer to Jane's center and was greeted with some moans of her own. The bubbles had mostly dissipated and Jane could see through the water to Maura's soft curls between her legs. Her left hand started to move south again and Jane started to say something to Maura only to have her voice in her ear instead.

"Touch me Jane. I want to see your fingers deep inside of me. I'm so wet for you."

Maura had leaned back and kissed the side of Jane's face. She could feel her hard nipples on her back and she reached for Jane's hand to stroke it as it stroked her. Jane parted Maura's folds and found her swollen clitoris.

"Show me. Show me what you like, Maura."

Jane couldn't believe the words out of her mouth. She was always so bold in her love making with Maura. But as their hands switched positions and the pad of Maura's middle finger moved from her clit to the opening of her vagina, Jane realized it was the sexiest thing she had ever seen.

"Did you do this to yourself and ever think of me, Maura?"

Two of Jane's fingers were now buried deep inside her lover and Maura had switched and was using her right hand to rub her clit. She was close as Jane could feel her contract around her fingers and she moved her right hand back up to Maura's breast and her lips captured her earlobe. Despite all of the sensations coursing through her body, Maura continued to push her pelvis into Jane's core and struggled to find her voice to answer Jane's question.

"All the time, my love. I can't begin to tell you how many nights I fell asleep imagining your long fingers inside of me. Just like that Jane. Faster."

The currents of the water splashed on the sides of the oversize tub and the air in the room was filled with sounds from both women as Maura reached her peak. Jane added a third digit inside her lover but slowed the movement of her fingers as she felt her lover's body tense and then relax against her.

"Jane." Maura's voice was almost inaudible and Jane could feel her breath on her cooling skin. They lay like that, entwined in the tub, for several more minutes. Neither one of them wanting to lose the moment or the connection of their bodies.

* * *

Jane woke with a start. 3:23 a.m. The digital display on the clock by the bedside told her it was the middle of the night and she had no business being awake already. Thankfully it wasn't a nightmare again but nevertheless, Jane was fully awake. Maura lay softly on her side away from Jane and by the sound of her breathing she was sound asleep. They had moved from the warmth of the water to the comfort of their bed. Maura had recovered from her orgasm and was determined to show Jane how much she loved her. Each time they made love, Jane was amazed at how intense her reaction was to Maura. She had fallen into a deep and restful sleep after succumbing to her lover's proficient tongue that in combination with her fingers had brought Jane to a powerful climax of her own. Jane deftly left the bed and moved softly from the bedroom into the adjoining bathroom to find her undershirt she had removed earlier. She continued to move quietly about the sleeping house, noticing Jo asleep on her bed in the living room. A flash of lightening showed through the sky light in the ceiling and only moments later, Jane heard the rumble of thunder. The heavens opened up and the detective rubbed the scars on her hands as the rain came down in torrents. Jane felt a sense of foreboding that was larger than her earlier prediction about the storm. She wasn't sure if it was just her insecurity striking again or her genuine sadness that she would be away from Maura for the next few days. No, this felt bigger this time and while not quite sure how to explain it, Jane felt like it wasn't just her in danger this time.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: **Sorry about such a long delay between chapters. I wish I had more time to devote to writing. Things are going to get a little rough after this so enjoy the smut and romance while you can. All rights for the characters belong to TNT and Tess Geritsen. Adult warning for femslash. Thanks to those of you who have continued to read the unfolding story. Your comments and feedback have been most appreciated.

**Closer to Fine**

Chapter 10

The steady rain continued throughout the night but slowed as the darkness became the morning. Jane was the first to wake about 6:00 a.m. and couldn't go back to sleep. Maura was already packed so Jane could drop her at Logan later this morning. Her flight didn't leave until 12:30 so there really wasn't a reason to be up this early. Jane had already told Korsak she wouldn't be in until late morning as she wanted to stay with Maura as long as possible before it would be time to go through security or until Jane got tired of listening her travel companion, the great and brilliant Dr. Fraser, forensic pathologist extraordinaire.

"Jane, are you awake? What time is it?"

"Shh…go back to sleep. It's just a little after 6 a.m. We don't have to get up yet. I couldn't go back to sleep and I want to lay here with you in my arms as long as possible."

Maura sat up suddenly, all hopes of going back to sleep officially over for her as well as she studied the look on her partner's face.

"Oh Jane, it wasn't another nightmare was it?"

"No, thankfully I slept very well. Nightmare free. That happens a lot anymore when I am here with you. You help me feel safe. Grounded."

Jane leaned in to kiss her girlfriend and held her tighter.

"Sorry, have to pee…and get rid of my morning breath. Hold that thought, my love, I'll be right back."

Jane admired Maura's unclothed state as she left their bed. She heard the sound of water running and realized how comfortable they were together after such short time of being together and now living together. Jane was happy. Truly happy and at peace for the first time she could ever remember.

Jane heard Maura return into the bedroom from the adjoining master bath. She heard her partner remove something from the bottom drawer of her dresser and then return to the bathroom.

Jane moved from the bed to go use the spare bathroom. As comfortable as they were around each other she still needed more time to be okay performing basic bodily functions in front of her partner and lover. Maura's trip to Long Island, while only for two days, would be the first time they had been apart since finally admitting their feelings for each other and becoming a couple. Jane was normally so terrified of what other people thought about her but this time her happiness was instead taking center stage. She pushed down the worries of what she would have to explain to her mother and others eventually.

As Jane returned to the master bedroom she could tell the good doctor was in the mood for more romance and passion versus any thoughts of trying to get more sleep. Besides, sleep was overrated, Jane thought to herself as she took in the sight of the bedroom before her. The candles flickered in the darkness of the still room and Jane could smell hints of lavender and vanilla.

"What are you up to, Dr. Isles?"

"Come here and find out for yourself, Detective Rizzoli."

Maura's voice was smooth and her skin felt warm to the touch as Jane slid under the covers with her lover. After such a short time together, the women were still exploring each other and their new found sexuality. At the same time, Jane and Maura felt like they had been together forever. Kissing and touching led to moans of desire and longing. Jane reached for Maura's wetness but was interrupted by the doctor pushing her onto her back and claiming a nipple between her lips. Maura Isles had a plan for this round of lovemaking and Jane was not one to discourage her.

"Do you trust me, Jane?"

"Of course, my love." Jane's voice came out in only a whisper as Maura reached for the other nipple and simultaneously moved her hand down to Jane's folds, silky and moist with desire. Jane parted her legs farther and hoped that Maura planned to follow through with her actions as she didn't have the patience for any teasing this morning. She wanted to make love to her partner and wanted release from her burning desire.

"Please Maura, don't tease. Make me come for you."

Jane could barely get her words out when she gasped as she felt something other than Maura's finger enter her.

"Shh…my love…relax…it is just a small dildo designed to reach your G-spot. I know you aren't as interested in penetration as I am but I think you might enjoy this. Especially when I get to taste you."

"Maura…that feels…ohh…don't stop."

The auburn haired woman moved to lying on top of Jane as she continued to move down her body. Maura's right hand controlled the small toy while her left hand continued to caress each of Jane's breasts. She rolled her nipples between her fingers and began to thrust both harder and faster inside of Jane. The knob on the end of the dildo was buried inside of Jane and creating wonderful friction on her slick walls. Jane instinctively spread her legs even wider to accommodate Maura's presence between her legs.

"Oh, Jane, you smell delicious. I'm going to make you come, my love. Let me taste you, let me hear you."

The medical examiner was a master at oral sex, always finding just the right pressure with her tongue to bring Jane the most incredible orgasm. This time, in combination with the curved dildo, the dark haired woman felt the sensation in multiple places as she careened into and through her release. Maura stilled her movements and instead marked her lover's body with small kisses as she moved back up to Jane's lips. She slowly removed the toy from inside Jane and felt her gasp as the contact left her body. Maura smoothed the hair from Jane's face as she trembled with the aftershocks and fought to get her breathing under control.

"That was amazing, Maura. Just when I think I have had the best orgasm of my life, you continue to surprise me. That toy was perfect now let me use it with you."

Jane leaned in and captured her lover's mouth, as she tasted herself on her lips she moved to deepen the kiss. She was determined to please her partner just as much and moved to kiss and fondle her full breasts. Her tongue made circles around one of Maura's nipples while Jane's left hand squeezed the other breast. She loved the sounds that only she could create from Maura as she licked and sucked on her smooth skin.

"Where is the dildo, Maura?"

"Actually Jane, I want to use something else…something a little bigger. I have an idea; you did say that you trusted me."

Jane was just as aroused as before and was burning to hear Maura scream her name. She moved her hand and thrust two fingers inside her lover and relished in the gasp it created in the doctor.

"You are so wet, my love." Maura handed Jane a much larger blue ribbed dildo and Jane couldn't keep from saying something even if it meant moving her lips off Maura's full breasts.

"Blue? Does it have to be blue?"

"No, Jane, they make them in all kinds of colors. Many women prefer a bright color to any flesh color as it makes them look less similar to a male penis. The shape is what matters and of course the person who is using it with you." She turned to capture Jane's lips in a searing kiss and took Jane's hand in hers as she entered the tip of the toy inside her. "Oh, Jane that is going to feel so good." Their collective hands continued to thrust the object deeper inside Maura and Jane moved her lips back to her lover's breasts.

"Jane, I want you to put this between your legs. You can hold the base of it between your thighs. I want to mount you."

The detective was always amazed by the sounds, noises, and words that came from the doctor during their love making. Maura was not only vocal and adventurous; she also was very in touch with her sexuality and was not afraid to try new things. On the day that Jane moved in with her she unabashedly showed Jane all of her sex toys but said she was disappointed that she didn't own a harness. Jane tried to keep an open mind but said she wasn't sure she was ready for something like that just yet despite Maura insisting that they could take turns wearing the strap-on so as not to stay in any prescribed gender roles in their relationship.

Now, in the heat of the moment, Jane could not refuse Maura anything. She knew that being filled by an object while she looked into Jane's eyes would bring her partner complete satisfaction and she wanted to fulfill her every desire. Jane moved the base of the dildo between her legs and felt one of the ridges rub against her still sensitive clit.

"That's it Jane, I want this to feel good for you too." The lighter haired woman had moved very fast as she was now above Jane on her knees and holding the tip of the dildo against her opening. Jane watched in reverence as Maura slid her body down to rest on the top of Jane's legs.

"Oh, that feels so good, Jane. Thrust into me."

"Maura, look at me." Jane could see that her girlfriend was having trouble keeping her eyes opened as she moved up and down on top of Jane. The dark haired woman moved her lips back to Maura's nipple. She nibbled and felt her lover's moan in her own body. Jane wrapped her arms around Maura's shoulders and pulled her down with her on the bed changing the angle of the phallus that was still moving in and out of her wetness. Jane silently cursed herself for saying no to Maura's request to buy a strap-on as she realized she needed more control to penetrate her partner in many positions and angles.

"I changed my mind, Maura. Buy the strap-on. I like this feeling of fucking you."

"Yes, harder Jane. Faster and so much harder, please."

Jane lifted her partner's hips off her lap as Maura continued to ride Jane. She could hear the sounds of Maura's wetness as her movements created a rhythm they both wanted to linger as their orgasms were both just slightly out of reach. Jane admired her lover's raw sexuality as their breasts bounced together and a sheen of slick wetness coated their bodies.

"Maura, I have an idea." Jane was breathless with the exertion but knew there was no way she was going to stop now. She wanted to hear Maura scream her name as she brought her release.

"Turn around. As much as I love seeing your eyes when you come for me, I want you to be on me backwards. Then I can reach your clit."

Maura did not hesitate and maneuvered her body so that she was filled again by the object and pushed her hips down into Jane's center. The dark haired woman gasped as she knew this position created better contact for both of them. It was Jane's turn to thrust as their bodies held the dildo in place. She spread Maura's legs farther apart and thrust even deeper into her. Jane couldn't hesitate to first grab both of Maura's firm breasts in her hands while she heard the hushed whisper of her partner who pleaded with her to touch her where she longed the most. Jane's fingers grazed the toy as she felt it move in an out of both of their bodies. It connected both of them together and Jane parted her lover's wet folds and found the bundle of nerves with the pad of her finger. She circled around Maura's clit as she used her other hand to push the dildo father inside Maura and tighter against her own center.

"Maura…"

"Not yet, Jane, come with me."

It must have been the dancing of the candle light off the ceiling as the light from outside started to penetrate the darkness, but Jane Rizzoli swore later she saw stars as she and Maura came together. Their cries were louder than ever before and they stayed joined together as they rode out their collective orgasm and floated back to their senses.

"That was amazing. I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

The gray haired man stretched his limbs in the back of the van as his journey had taken a toll on his body. Even without any windows, Hoyt could still tell he was close to his destination. Correctional Officer Sanchez was proving more useful and dependable than he would have originally imagined. The wise man was grateful for times like this if nothing else to remind himself that you can never fully judge someone without allowing them to prove you wrong. Jane had done that several times over. Hoyt still found himself smiling at the depths of her bravery and ingenuity in the face of such insurmountable odds. The man ran his fingers across the scarred tissue on his face and felt his smile deepen as he thought ahead to soon being reunited with his greatest foe and worthy adversary.

* * *

"Jane, when do you think you might feel more comfortable being honest with your family about our relationship?"

The doctor's question had caught Jane off guard as they were just finishing their breakfast and Maura was gathering some last minute things to take with her on the trip. Jane knew they would have to leave for the airport in the next few minutes just in case they encountered any late morning traffic on the trip to Logan airport.

"Oh, I don't know, Maura. Sometimes I just want to shout it from the rooftops and then other times I want to keep you…and us…all to myself. Everything is going so well I just hate to deal with any of the fallout. I know my mom loves you, and that won't change but she is going to have a hard time accepting me as her lesbian daughter. She is all about appearances…and grandchildren."

"Well, many same sex couples decide to have children. Those things are not mutually exclusive. That is something we still need to talk about as we plan our future."

Maura finished putting away her marked containers of Bass' food and circled the kitchen to place a soft kiss on Jane's neck.

"Wait, let's deal with coming out and moving in together first before we talk about having a family. Speaking of family, when do you plan to tell your parents about us?"

"I emailed my mother the Sunday you moved in here. She will have shared the email with my father. He prefers written communication over any electronic medium. My mother is busy with her gallery opening in Paris but my father plans to meet for dinner tomorrow night at our home in Oyster Bay. I'm sure he will have lots of questions for me but I'm prepared for them. They knew about Miranda when I was in college. I'm sure my mother thought it was just a phase back then but neither of my parents have ever pressured me about marriage. They always seemed to be glad I stayed focused on my career. My father has always been a little more open in talking about my relationships and he was very supportive when I was dealing with my breakup with Garrett and Miranda. Maybe it is because he has never tolerated any prejudice regarding same sex couples. He was very close with his adoptive brother, Ian, and then later with his partner, Harry. I think he realized as a young boy that love was love no matter what. He would have witnessed some of the discrimination and hate that Ian felt growing up.

"Did your family not accept Ian and his lifestyle?"

"Sexual orientation, Jane. Lifestyle implies that it is a choice like choosing to dye your hard red or choosing a sports car over the family van. Yes, my adoptive grandparents practically disowned Ian when he came out in his 20's. They took it so personally, like he became gay to get back at them for adopting him. He really struggled when he was younger and I think, even though my father never confirmed it, he even attempted suicide. Everything changed when Ian met Harry. His family was the total opposite. In fact, I think his mother even became an officer in her local P-FLAG support group. My father found ways to support Ian and Harry without his parents finding out. I guess I've always admired that about my father, his willingness to stand up for things he believed in no matter what it could cost him."

Jane noticed the faraway look in her partner's eyes and admired her even more than before. She was breathtaking inside and out.

"Well, I'm glad you will get a chance to spend some time with your father on this trip. Make sure, when you do talk about me, that he knows my intentions are pure. I'm not after your money, Maura, just your amazing body."

The kisses started softly but became more passionate. Jane hated being the rational one.

"Maura, we should probably get going…in case…uh…there is any…oh…traffic." Jane could barely get a coherent statement out as Maura ran her hands under her blazer to make erect her nipples and simultaneously found a favorite spot on her neck. Despite amazing rounds of lovemaking both last night and this morning, the women felt they could just return to the bedroom for the rest of the day.

"Before we go, I have something I want to give you."

Jane was looking at Maura cautiously while she undid her belt and pants to re-tuck in her shirt. Maura held out her hand in front of Jane and suddenly looked nervous. Just like she did the day she had the house key to give Jane.

"What is it?" Now it was Jane's turn to be nervous. She was aware it was a ring but was not sure what implications her girlfriend intended.

"It is a Scandinavian buckle ring. It belonged to Harry's mother and father." Maura showed Jane the matching ring on her right ring finger.

"Harry gave them to me when I graduated from medical school. I've never taken this one off that belonged to his mother. She had died only a year before and he insisted that I was the one to carry on the legacy of his parents' marriage. He made me promise him that I would save the matching one and give it to the love of my life, when I was sure I had found my soul mate. I've never been so sure of something in my whole life."

The tears began to fall for both the doctor and the detective and Jane was still speechless.

"If you feel comfortable wearing it I hope you will accept this, Jane Rizzoli. I didn't have the time to get it re-sized to fit you so I was hoping you might do that while I am gone over the next few days."

Jane reached for the ring and held it closed in her left hand while she reached for Maura and held her and the ring closet to her heart.

* * *

The driver of the silver sports car almost missed the turn on the winding road. He had seen the wood sign marking the entrance to the Nissequogue River State Park and swerved to turn in the drive as a cloud of dust was left in his wake. Agent Dean slowed the sports car and had his first look at the ruins of the buildings around him. He had to hand it to Hoyt; this did look like a good place to hide out undetected for as much time as needed. The agent was not a patient man and he was eager to move the older man's plan into action.

The driveway was marked by weeds and cracked pavement and the agent crushed out his cigarette as he exited his car and moved to find the door to the side of the building. The dust filtered through the fading sunlight as he moved farther into the building and used the code that had already been set up as a signal of his presence.

"Hello, Agent Dean."

"Leave it to you Hoyt, to escape to an abandoned lunatic asylum."

"Ah, a nice bit of irony, to say the least. It is also fitting that we are in the morgue. This place used to be its own city. Can you imagine, over 9,000 patients living here only 50 years ago? Oh, the horrors they faced before the age of psychiatric medicine."

"Did Sanchez head back?"

"Yes, too bad that good man won't make it back to his family. Driving at night when you are tired can be so dangerous, don't you agree?"

"How are we going to get Jane here?"

"Patience, my friend. First things first. I'd like you to meet another colleague of mine, Dr. Fraser."

TBC


End file.
